Courir sur les nuages
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: Ils se haïssent, tout le monde le sait. Ils sont ensembles, c'est un secret. Après un accident, seul le souvenir de la haine reste. Et les seules personnes au courant de leur relation n'aiment pas les histoires qui finissent bien... Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Deux antithèses qui se vouent une haine sans limite, jusqu'au jour où l'amour laisse place à la haine, dans le plus grand secret.

Mais suite à un accident, Harry et Draco oublient ce qu'ils ont vécu ensembles. Et les seules personnes au courant de leur relation n'ont jamais aimé les histoires qui finissent bien...

**En gros : **Le début de cette fiction fait la navette entre des moments du présent en Septembre 1999, quand Harry, un an et demi après la Bataille Finale, entre à Poudlard, et des moments du passé, entre la Bataille Finale de Mai 1998 et la rentrée tardive d'Harry à Poudlard.

Lorsque Harry entre à Poudlard en Septembre 1999, Draco et lui sont ensembles en secret et leur mémoire n'a pas encore été altérée.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR et je pense qu'elle me frapperait si elle savait ce que je fais de ses personnages

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction est un slash, donc homophobes et petits-enfants, barrez-vous !

**Rating M :** Des lemons sont prévus, mais pas pour tout de suite

**Note :** Je n'ai pas de betareader, et c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction Harry Potter, bien que j'en lise depuis 5 ans. Donc je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (je sais qu'il y en a, mais mon traitement de texte est un flemmard), et les maladresses d'écriture.

SPOILER TOME 7.

_Quand ce scénario a germé dans mon esprit j'avais 15 ans, je projetais d'en faire une petite fic sympa, rigolote, dans un Poudlard de la 6e année d'Harry, sans histoire d'horcruxes et de guerre, mais trois ans plus tard, alors que j'ai retrouvé les brouillons dans mon ordinateur, j'ai eu envie de lui donner un côté plus profond, plus travaillé._

_Je sais que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 3 et que je raconte toujours ce qu'il s'est passé avant que l'histoire ne commence, mais j'aime les histoires longues, qui traînent un peu =)_

_En tout cas, je ne suis pas fan des fics où H&D se tombent dans les bras au bout de deux chapitres (elles sont malheureusement très nombreuses, à croire que se rendre compte qu'on est gay et tomber amoureux miraculeusement de son meilleur ennemi est très courant)._

CHAPITRE 1

_**Septembre 1999, Poudlard Express**_

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui, sentant son angoisse, lui prit la main avec sollicitude. A sa droite se tenait Ron, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier tout en continuant de manger sa chocogrenouille, tâche qui semblait extrêmement ardue, compte tenue des nombreux jurons que laissait échapper le jeune homme. Luna, elle, regardait le paysage, l'air rêveur, faisant tourner entre ses doigts son bracelet de bouchons de bièreaubeurres.

Neville prit un dragé surprise et dit, l'air grave :

- Ca fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Tout a tellement changé, depuis la dernière fois où nous sommes allés à Poudlard tous les cinq.

Après la Bataille Finale, Poudlard avait bien évidemment dû fermer, compte tenu des nombreux dégâts causés. Il avait fallu un an au monde de la magie pour se remettre sur pied, attrapper et condamner les mangemorts, reconstruire Poudlard, pleurer ses morts.

Hermione était partie en Australie chercher ses parents et leur rendre la mémoire, puis elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, le sort les ayant un peu désarçonnés. Elle avait écrit régulièrement à Harry et Ron, après toutes ces années à passer tout leur temps ensembles, ça avait été une véritable déchirure de passer ces longues semaines sans eux. Mais elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis un an, et ils lui avaient terriblement manqué.

La famille Weasley avait pleuré Fred, et Harry n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer dans cette famille en deuil, même si Ron lui avait proposé de venir "pour être entre mecs, sans que Hermione ne commence à nous parler d'une éventuelle 7e année à Poudlard", avait-il plaisanté. Mais le brun avait bien saisit la lueur dans les yeux de son ami, et avait compris que chacun d'entre eux avait besoin de lécher ses blessures avec sa famille. Mais lui, que lui restait-il ? Ses parents, Sirius, Remus étaient morts. Il n'allait quand même pas retourner chez les Dursley !

Cela dit il était parti à leur recherche pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en sécurité, tout en évitant de se faire remarquer. Il les avait espionnés, caché derrière la végétation de leur jardin, qui avait bien poussé depuis la denière fois. Un an d'absence oblige. Ces imbéciles étaient revenus dans la maison, sûrement dès le moment où il n'était plus question de disparitions et ouragans bizarres dans les journaux moldus. Dudley avait un peu minci, et semblait plus grave qu'autrefois. En revanche, Vernon et Pétunia semblaient tout aussi insupportables. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer avec "Dudlichounet" parce que ce dernier refusait d'être appelé par ce surnom ridicule, Harry estima qu'ils allaient bien et transplana.

Il était revenu vivre Square Grimmaud, après avoir passé quelques jours chez les Weasley. Kreattur était revenu, et Harry avait réussi à le convaincre d'accepter de dormir autre part que dans son immonde tanière. L'elfe et le Gryffondor cohabitaient plutôt bien.

Le jeune homme avait pleuré Colin, Remus, Tonks, et tous ces gens qu'il aimait, avec qui il avait grandit, et qui ne reviendraient plus. Il avait passé des jours entiers à la recherche d'un peintre pour réaliser le portait des quatres maraudeurs, de sa mère, de Tonks, de Dumbledore, afin de pouvoir leur parler, les avoir dans sa cuisine. "Ils tiendront compagnie à Mme Black", avait-il plaisanté lorsque Ron lui avait demandé pourquoi il cherchait un peintre.

Le portrait de Sirius avait d'abord protesté lorsqu'il avait été accroché "Revenir dans cette maison, encore ! POUAH !" avait-il craché, et la voix de sa mère couvrit la voix douce de Remus qui avait commencé à lui faire la morale : "ESPECE DE BON A ! MAUVAIISSSSSS ".

Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la seconde quinzaine du mois de Mai enfermé chez lui, un verre de thé glacé à la main, à discuter avec les portraits. Et puis son père et Sirius s'étaient écrié un Samedi soir : "mais Harry que fais-tu ? C'est Samedi soir, à 17 ans c'est une honte de rester chez soi ! Vas donc draguer des minettes, et leur montrer ce qu'un Potter a dans le sang !". Lily avait pincé le bras de James en grognant, puis s'était tourné vers son fils : "C'est vrai que tu devrais aller te promener, mon chéri. Ca doit faire une semaine que tu discute avec nous. Pourquoi n'invite-tu pas Hermione et Ron, dont tu nous parle si souvent ?"

Alors Harry avait tenté de sortir, de vivre. Il avait prit son éclair de feu et était allé voler dans la partie sorcière de Hyde Park, durant les après-midi ensoleillés. Les jours où Ron n'était pas trop déprimé, ils sortaient dans Londres, allaient au cinéma, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire le sorcier, et parfois, quand Ron allait vraiment bien, ils transplanaient en Espagne ou en France pour profiter du soleil et aller se baigner. Ils rencontraient parfois des moldus sympathiques, qui parlaient un Anglais désastreux, avec un accent ignoble. Lorsqu'ils parlaient trop mal Anglais, les deux jeunes sorciers se lançaient discrètement un sort de traduction et parlaient alors Français ou Espagnol avec eux. Lorsque les filles étaient jolies, ils les invitaient à boire un café, et Ron laissait Harry se débrouiller avec la monnaie moldue. Lorsque les garçons étaient drôles, ils prenaient quelques bières avec eux, et les suivaient parfois dans les bars, où ils faisaient des choses totalement stupides, comme boire le plus de shots possibles, ou tenter de draguer des filles suite à des paris, et face à ces situations, Ron tentait toujours d'utiliser la magie pour s'en sortir, ce qui faisait toujours rire Harry.

Mais la plupart du temps, Ron était trop prit par ses "affaires familiales", comme il les appelait (ce qui consistait à consoler un membre de la famille Weasley, principalement Molly ou Georges), et Harry se retrouvait seul. Il avait alors revu Dean, Seamus, et Neville aussi, qui venaient parfois voler avec lui à Hyde Park, ou prendre un café sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il les croisait aussi lors des projets de reconstruction des bâtiments abîmés par la guerre, comme de nombreux autres élèves de Poudlard venus aider. Parvati Patil lui avait adressé un discret sourire, et Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot avaient discuté quelques minutes avec lui, avant de prendre congé.

Lorsque Ginny commença à aller mieux, vers début Juillet, elle vint passer ses journées, puis ses nuits avec lui. Au début, ça avait été l'euphorie des retrouvailles, le bonheur de s'aimer sans crainte, de pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans être à l'affût d'une attaque. Le goût des lèvres de Ginny rappelait à Harry le temps où Dumbledore vivait encore et pouvait le guider, lui dire quoi faire de son existence, lui expliquer la mécanique des choses. Le temps où il n'avait pas encore tué quelqu'un. Car même si Voldemort était un être immonde, qui avait tué la plupart des gens qu'il aimait, Harry faisait des cauchemards où l'horrible face de serpent lui répétait en fourchelangue " tu es un assassin, tu es un assassin..."

Harry aimait passer du temps avec Ginny, l'emmener au cinéma comme les moldus, traîner à Kensington Garden et Hyde Park, l'emmener faire les boutiques à Oxford Street et transplaner avec elle rien que pour un week-end, à Barcelone, Paris, Bilbao, Athènes, Dublin, danser avec elle dans la rue, être jeune, tout simplement, sans responsabilités.

Durant cet Eté là, Harry comprit combien son adolescence avait été compromise par la Guerre. Avec Ginny, afin de rattraper le temps qui leur avait été volé, ils avaient pris l'habitude de sortir dans les quartiers moldus des grandes villes, de s'installer au comptoir d'un bar avec une bière, d'aborder des gens et de les suivre en boîte de nuit. Sentir la vodka lui brûler l'estomac, avaler un bout de citron après un shot de tequila, danser jusqu'à 6h du matin, être dans une salle avec 5 000 autres personnes et hurler pour que le DJ fasse un dernier morceau, prendre de la MD avec Ginny, rire en voyant ses pupilles devenir immenses, être jaloux alors qu'elle enlaçait tout le monde sous l'effet de la drogue, courir dans la rue avec elle, lui faire l'amour, la réveiller le lendemain après-midi avec l'odeur de croissants chauds, cela était leur quotidient parfait.


	2. Chapter 1, suite

Pour ses 18 ans, Ginny, qui avait eu son permis de transplanage, l'avait emmené sur une petite île ensoleillée et complètement déserte, où ils avaient passé la journée à se prélasser dans l'eau, manger des mangues, faire l'amour, se chamailler et se courir après, explorer la végétation, croiser un animal bizarre et poilu qui dormait tranquillement dans son arbre, ainsi que de nombreux oiseaux que Ginny avait trouvé "tellement beaux !" (Harry et elle s'étaient ensuite disputés parce que Ginny voulait en ramener à la maison, et Harry disait qu'ils disposaient déjà de Kreattur et des tableaux des Maraudeurs dans le genre espèces bizarres en voie d'extinction).

Rentrés au Square Grimmaud, il découvrit sa maison over-décorée, une table dressée, et toute la famille Weasley, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, des cadeaux dans les bras. Un délicieux repas, terminé par son dessert préféré, avaient rempli Harry de bonheur. Les rires, les conversations bizarres, les disputes amicales avec les tableaux surexcités (notamment James et Sirius), les présentations à Harry de la petite Victoire, fille de Bill et Fleur... L'annonce des fiançailles de Ron et Hermione ("C'est trop tôt !" avait protesté Mme Weasley, mais Arthur l'avait interrompue en demandant à Harry comment se passaient les mariages moldus, et est-ce qu'ils utilisaient des piles écléctiques dans ces occasions ?).

Mme Weasley avait froncé les sourcils, avait dit à Harry qu'il était trop maigre, puis s'était tourné vers le tableau où Sirius se disputait une bièraubeurre avec James, pour les gronder tous les deux "Vous pourriez rappeler à Harry qu'il doit manger un peu ! Il est maigre comme un clou, le pauvre enfant !", puis vers Ginny " Et toi ! Tu ne peux pas lui cuisiner de bons petits plats plutôt que lui faire courir les quartiers de Londres ! Ah, ces jeunes ! Heureusement, Harry chéri, j'ai préparé une bonne dizaine de plats que j'ai ensorcelés et pausés là-bas". Elle tendit le bras vers le comptoir de la cuisine, où étaient en effet disposés de nombreux plats qui semblaient mal supporter l'équilibre précaire dans lequel ils avaient été posés.

Ginny avait grommelé qu'elle savait très bien faire les oeufs au bacon, et qu'elle n'était pas la chacha (mot qui voulait dire "bonniche" en Espagnol et qu'elle avait apprit la semaine précédente lors d'une escapade à Barcelone), et que de toute façon si Harry avait faim il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller lui-même, discussion qui dériva sur les droits de vote de la femme en France en 1944 dans le monde moldu (c'était évidemment Hermione qui avait réussi à placer ça).

Ron ne faisait même plus mine d'écouter, et, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de sa fiancée, attaqua une 5e part de fondant au chocolat.

Puis, à 23h, les Weasley partirent, sauf Ron, Georges, Ginny. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, commencèrent à ranger les restes du repas, à jeter un sort aux cadeaux de Harry afin qu'ils aillent se ranger dans sa chambre, et ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils, leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Ils lui dirent de se tenir tranquil, et d'aller enfiler un t-shirt propre, voire de se peigner un peu. Il s'exécuta en grommelant, et Ginny vint lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant de redescendre rapidement, sous le regard attendri d'Harry, qui la trouvait superbe dans son petit haut noir qui mettait ses jolies épaules en valeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il descendit de la salle de bain, Dean, un énorme gâteau au chocolat dans les bras, Susan Bones, sa longue tresse décorée de fils dorés, Parvati et Padma Patil, superbes dans leurs petites robes rouges et bleus, Hannah Abbot, un cadeau à la main, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, habillé d'un smoking trop grand pour lui, Cho Chang, qui adressa un regard-qui-en-disait-long à Harry, Angelina, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Neville, l'air ravi malgré ses séquelles physiques de la guerre, Lee Jordan, Luna, habillée d'une horrible robe faîte de... de... cheveux humains ?, Alicia Spinnet, Dubois, l'air sérieux et content à la fois, se tenaient dans le salon. Ils crièrent "" comme l'avaient fait les Weasley 4h plus tôt, allèrent tous serrer Harry dans leurs bras "18 mec ! On se fait vieux !", et posèrent leurs cadeaux et de nombreuses bouteilles sur la table.

On avait recouvert les tableaux, malgré les protestations bruyantes de Sirius et James, car Harry ne voulait pas que sa famille et son ancien Directeur ne le voient dans l'état dans lequel allaient l'emmener les bouteilles de whisky pur feu posées derrière lui, et le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire de fête avec ses amis pour son anniversaire. Il prit Ron et Hermione dans ses bras, les remercia chaleureusement et alla se servir un verre.

La soirée se passa sans trop de dégâts, peut-être à part quand Georges avait défié Ron à un jeu où il venait d'inventer les règles, et que le jeune homme se retrouva avec les oreilles en feu, où quand Hermione et Ron s'était disputés un peu trop fort parce que le jeune homme était légèrement éméché et allait raconter à qui voulait bien l'écouter combien sa fiancée était "merveilleuse, gentille, belle, enfin à part quand elle me gronde parce que, quand on fait l'amour, vous savez..." , où même quand Cho Chang tenta d'approcher Harry et que celui-ci, sérieusement éméché, lui avait dit "tiens Ginny, tu t'es teint les cheveux en noir ?", ou quand Neville tenta d'embrasser Luna avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur son épaule.

La vie reprenait. D'une façon bien différente, mais Harry se rendait compte combien il avait été emprisonné dans son rôle de héros, et combien il aimait prendre un peu de polynectar et se sentir libre, faire le con, rire, profiter des choses simples, être irresponsable, avant de penser à l'avenir et d'entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard afin de pouvoir passer ses ASPICS et accéder à la formation d'auror.

Les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient raté leur 7e année, comme Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malefoy, et bien d'autres, allaient pouvoir faire une année tardive, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient été en 7e année lors de la Bataille Finale, et n'avaient donc pas pu passer leurs ASPICS. Le Trio se réjouissait de pouvoir profiter d'un an de plus à Poudlard, mais Ginny, elle, râlait de devoir redoubler son année et de refaire tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Luna, quant à elle, devrait carrément faire sa 6e année, puisqu'elle avait raté presque toute son année à cause de l'enlèvement des mangemorts. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pas semblé perturbée par la nouvelle.

Et puis lorsque, fin Août, Ron et Hermione étaient partis en Grèce, à Madagascar, en Afrique du Sud, en Nouvelle-Calédonie, en Finlande, rien que tous les deux, afin que Ron puisse oublier sa peine, et profiter de moments de bonheur dans l'inconscience la plus totale avec son amoureuse (Hermione, quant à elle, avait bien sûr prévu un programme de visites de musées et de site historiques, mais elle n'avait pas encore prévenu ce pauvre Ron qui s'imaginait déjà se dorant la pilule sur une plage Grecque, une pita au poulet à la main, un verre d'ouzo avec plein de galçons à l'autre).

Ils avaient bien sûr culpabilisé à l'idée de laisser Harry en Angleterre, et lui avait proposé de venir accompagné de Ginny, mais celui-ci protesta vivement, leur dit qu'il avait plein d'affaires à régler, et leur donna un sac de gallion pour qu'ils boient un coup en son honneur.

Avec Ginny, ils avaient continué leurs escapades, leurs fêtes, leurs sorties. Leurs successions d'expériences, de sensations fortes, de rencontres.

Harry n'ouvrait plus le Journal, il ne sortait pratiquement plus dans le Londres sorcier, à part pour voir les garçons de son ancien dortoir. Il lisait de nombreux romans moldus, il pouvait passer ses journées entières chez lui avec Ginny, à manger, dormir, lire, faire l'amour, discuter, manger, dormir, se battre pour le plaisir, faire l'amour, se doucher ensembles, faire l'amour, dormir. Certains jours, s'ils n'ouvraient pas les volets, ils ne savaient pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Ils étaient complètement déconnecté. Cela lui plaisait, il avait choisit cette vie. Poudlard, les escapades nocturnes avec Hermione et Ron... Non, sa nouvelle vie était une source d'expériences nouvelles. Dumbledore, son sourire malicieux, ses bonbons au citron. Non, penser aux plages Grecques, aux ramblas de Barcelone. "Tu as les yeux de ta mère mais tu tiens tout le reste de ton père". Non, penser à la peau de Ginny sous ses doigts. Hagrid, sa cabane, Crockdur, ses gâteaux durs comme la pierre. Non, non non ! Ne pas penser à tout ça, c'est du passé. C'est douloureux. L'Armée de Dumbledore, la fierté dans les yeux de Neville lorsqu'il avait réussit un sort. NON ! Profiter du moment présent. Draco Malefoy qui pleurait au bord du lavabo des toilettes du 2e étage... QUOI ? Pourquoi diable, parmis tous ses souvenirs de sa vie passée, son esprit avait-il choisit un où Draco Malefoy apparaissait ?


	3. Chapter 1, suite 2

CHAPITRE 1

SUITE

Et puis, une nuit de Novembre, alors qu'ils étaient à une soirée Electro à Berlin et que Ginny était partie chercher à boire, Harry s'était surprit à regarder un jeune homme danser sur la piste. Longtemps. Il avait été fasciné par la beauté de ses muscles qui se laissaient deviner sous la chemise blanche, la grâce avec laquelle il dansait, sa façon de se mordre les lèvres lorsque le son montait, la tranquillité avec laquelle il repoussait les jeunes filles qui tentaient de l'enlacer.

Les cheveux blonds presque blancs rappelaient quelque chose, quelqu'un, à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi, qui. Puis le jeune homme avait tourné la tête vers lui, et lorsque ses yeux gris s'étaient plongés dans ceux d'Harry, le Gryffondor sursauta, se donna une gifle mentale, et mit son bueug visuelle sur le compte de la petite pilule blanche qu'il avait avalée deux heures auparavant.

Mais bien qu'Harry ait tenté d'oublier ce petit incident, à partir de ce moment-là, il se surprit à regarder de plus en plus les garçons, dans la rue, au café, au parc, à la plage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça ; au début il s'était trouvé des excuses bidons, du genre "je regarde comment ils sont habillés", "j'essaie de deviner leur âge, leur nationalité, si ils sont sorciers ou moldus, c'est rien qu'un jeu" , puis il au bout de quelques jours, il se surprit à ne regarder qu'un certain type de garçons... Ceux qui avaient la peau et les cheveux clairs, qui étaient soignés, élégants, les traits fins, un peu hautains.

Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner de la rouquine, ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il s'était acheté un journal et écrivait de plus en plus dedans, tentant de mettre ses idées au clair, s'embrouillant encore plus.

Et puis il essaya de se changea les idées, car ce n'était qu'une passade, d'ailleurs ce n'était rien du tout, il regardait des garçons et alors ?

Il aidait pour la reconstruction des bâtiments abîmés par la guerre, fit des dons à St Mangouste et à des associations qui aidaient les familles touchées par la guerre, autant du côté moldu que sorcier.

Ginny ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ou du moins elle ne disait rien.

Alors qu'il sortait, elle lisait un bouquin, dormait, faisait des gâteaux, allait voir sa famille, ses copines. Ces vacances prolongées ne semblaient pas la déranger. Harry, avec son "complexe du sauveur", se sentait totalement inutile, et était soulagé d'être appelé à témoigner lors de procès de Mangemorts, ou à aider les associations.

Harry commençait à mal supporter l'omniprésence de la jeune fille dans son emploi du temps, sa maison. Sans être complètement lourde et dépendante (elle était, de nature, fière et indépendante), Ginny prenait trop de place dans sa vie, enfait elle était toute sa vie depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient partis à l'étranger. Ils reviendraient en Janvier, avaient-ils dit. Ou en Février, ils ne savaient pas. Ils lui envoyaient de nombreuses lettres, et Ginny et Harry riaient en lisant les appels à l'aide de Ron "Aujourd'hui elle m'a traitée dans un site archéologique ! Pour matter des traces d'espèces qui ont vécu il y a des centaines d'années !", "Nous avons fait six musées ! SIX MUSEES !", "Elle a refusé de faire une pause dans un bar ! VOUS Y CROYEZ VOUS ? Aller à Berlin et ne même pas prendre une choppe de bière !"...

Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu transplaner d'un moment à l'autre et les rejoindre pour quelques jours, mais il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leur couple, d'autant plus que maintenant ils étaient fiancés, ce qui était réellement délicat selon le brun, qui avait toujours été maladroit et mal à l'aise avec ces choses - là.

Un jour de Janvier, alors qu'il revenait d'une libraire moldue les bras chargés de romans d'un certain Stephen King, Harry n'eût pas envie de rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Il était 17h, bon Ginny ne se ferait pas trop de soucis, de plus, elle devait sûrement être allée voir Luna, comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Il s'engouffra au hasard dans un café moldu qui lui sembla sympathique, avec ses canapés et ses fauteuils, sa clientèle jeune, ses pâtisseries sur le comptoir et son odeur de café et de chocolat.

Il commanda un chocolat chaud, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et entama "Les piliers de la terre". Au bout d'environ une demi-heure de lecture, il leva les yeux, commanda un morceau de gâteau aux pommes qui le tentait depuis son arrivée, et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme assis à une table peu éloignée, entouré de ses amis. Celui-ci lui sourit, et Harry se dit qu'avec ses traits fins, son écharpe grise et argentée qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux , ses cheveux blonds, le jeune homme était très beau. Ce dernier se leva, glissa un mot à ses amis, et se dirigea vers la table d'Harry.

- Bonjour ! Dit-il, enjoué. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu t'appelles comment ?

Le gryffondor, déconcerté par le contraste entre l'allure si élégante et noble du jeune homme, et son air jovial, bégaya :

- Euh... Ha... Harry. Et ... et toi ?

- Gabriel, je peux m'asseoir ?

- Ben... Pourquoi pas.

Gabriel avait 20 ans. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu ondulés, floutaient son allure et atténuaient les traits aristocratiques de son visage, ce qui lui donnait plus l'air d'un ange que d'un sale gosse pourri gâté. Ces traits, il les tenait de sa mère, qui était Russe. Il avait un léger accent, était très bavard, souriait beaucoup. Il commanda également une part de gâteau, et Harry songea que lorsqu'il mangeait il était terriblement sensuel. Quoi ? Hein, mais qu'est-ce qui le prenait de penser ça ? N'empêche... Ses lèvres étaient... HEIN ? N'importe quoi. Ginny était-elle sexy quand elle mangeait ?

Le blond était curieux, vif d'esprit, posait plein de questions. Harry inventa un passé bidon, et Gabriel sembla le croire. Une étincelle s'allumait dans ses yeux lorsqu' Harry lui parlait des pays qu'il avait visités, et lorsqu'il vit que le brun lisait Stephen King, il s'enflamma, et chanta les louanges de cet auteur. Vent de fraîcheur.

Lorsque Gabriel commença à lui raconter son enfance en Russie, Harry vit que la montre du jeune homme annonçait 19h30. Il se leva, bredouilla qu'il devait partir, saisit sa veste et manqua de faire tomber les tasses sur la table. Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire, et lui lança :

- Pourrais-je prendre ton numéro de téléphone ? J'aimerais te revoir.

Harry, comme tous les sorciers, n'avait bien sûr pas de téléphone.

- Euh... Il est en... Réparation, mentit-il.

- Dommage. Dans ce cas que dis-tu de nous revoir ici, demain, à la même heure ?

Comme la vie est étrange, songeait Harry trois semaines plus tard, attablé à "leur" table avec Gabriel, écoutant le jeune homme essayer de le persuader de lire un livre qui lui semblait inintéressant au possible.

Il avait brièvement parlé de Gabriel à Ginny, et la jeune fille n'avait pas posé trop de questions (d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ce n'était qu'un ami), se contentant de lui dire de l'inviter un de ces jours à "la maison".

Cette simple évocation aurait dû emplir Harry de joie. "La maison" signifie un foyer où il nous tarde de rentrer, où il fait toujours chaud et où il règne toujours une bonne atmosphère. C'était le cas ces derniers mois. Mais plus depuis quelques temps. "La maison" donnait envie à Harry de partir en courant, de se gratter partout, de hurler.

Gabriel, lui, savait beaucoup de choses sur Ginny. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles, à se raconter des moments de leurs vies respectives. Écouter les souvenirs de son nouvel ami donnait l'impression au sorcier de s'évader réellement, de ne plus être Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Sauveur, mais juste Harry, un jeune homme de 18 ans en année sabbatique, comme il l'avait dit à Gabriel.

C'était le premier ami moldu du brun, et celui-ci avait peur de faire une gaffe à un moment de la conversation. Au pire un petit sort de confusion, et hop !

Ils allaient parfois se soûler ensembles, voire danser, et si parfois Harry saisissait le bras de son ami avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ou si il devenait trop tactile, il mettait ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Malgré le froid, ils allaient faire des mini-escapades dans la campagne Anglaise, courir dans les champs en hurlant, allaient faire du vélo, et Gabriel faisait découvrir à Harry des endroits de Londres dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne regardait plus les garçons, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Ron et Hermione revinrent en Angleterre, encore plus amoureux qu'avant, si c'était possible. Ron ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel quand il vint Square Grimmaud, peut-être à part que Ginny faisait mieux la cuisine qu'avant, mais Hermione, elle, lança à Harry un regard lourd de sens.

Fin Février, après avoir passé de nombreux jours à éviter de passer un moment seul avec Hermione, Harry demanda à Ginny de retourner chez elle. Comme ça, sans aucune raison. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, et même s'ils ne faisaient plus autant de choses ensembles, Ginny n'avait pas pensé que la situation était réellement mauvaise, elle s'était juste dit que c'était la fin des "premiers mois" quand on est collé à l'autre.

La jeune fille ne posa aucune question, fit ses bagages et partit dans l'heure qui suivit. Quand le jeune homme la regarda partir, une boule au ventre et une sérieuse envie de vomir le prit. Sept mois ensembles. Des centaines de baisers, de rires, de mains entrelacées. Des dizaines de mots d'amour, de jeux, d'expériences vécues ensembles. Cela avait été bien réel, l'odeur de ses cheveux, leurs rires qui brisaient le silence de la nuit, leurs balades dans le Londres moldu, cette main qui tenait la sienne... Ils frôlaient pourtant la perfection, alors à quoi tient le bonheur ?

Elle lui avait demandé si ça signifiait qu'ils se séparaient. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas. Le soir, la rouquine transplanait pour passer deux semaines avec Luna en Hongrie (la jeune fille était partie avec son père chercher une créature dont personne d'autre ne soupçonnait l'existence), tandis que Harry allait noyer ses doutes dans l'alcool avec Gabriel.

Lorsque Harry s'était penché sur un Gabriel très éméché et l'avait embrassé, et que celui-ci l'avait doucement repoussé en disant : « Tu as assez bu pour ce soir, moĭ drug ! » (1), le brun su qu'il avait réellement un problème.

« moĭ drug » signifie « mon ami » en Russe


	4. Chapter 2

_Thèmes : Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était, l'après-guerre. Comment Harry se remettait de tous ces morts, comment il apprenait à vivre sans son rôle de héro, sans Dumbledore pour le guider, ce que les personnages avaient fait juste après la guerre... J'ai lu peu de fictions qui traitaient de ce sujet... _

_Et puis, alors que je grandissais, je me demandais pourquoi Harry et ses amis restaient aussi innocents. Je sais que les circonstances, les morts, la guerre, n'aident pas, et que les livres n'ont pas pour but de traiter de l'adolescence, mais je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien offrir une réelle adolescence à Harry, avec son lot de bêtises, d'expériences foireuses, de doutes._

_Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer que j'entache l'image de Harry ainsi, mais j'ai lu de nombreuses fics où Harry se prostituait (Bel de Nuit, Maison Close), prenait de la drogue, était un serial killer, etc, donc je me suis dit que ma fiction était bien soft à côté de tout ça._

_Enfin, la mémoire est un thème qui m'a toujours intéressée, donc voilà :)_

Suite à une review j'ai compris que ma façon d'écrire n'était pas très claire.

Alors l'action se passe un an et demi après la Bataille Finale, Harry-Hermione-Ron-Draco-etc retournent à Poudlard pour faire leur 7e année et passer leurs ASPIC afin de pouvoir poursuivre leurs études supérieures. Poudlard a été fermé un an parce que la Bataille Finale avait fait de trop gros dégâts, humains ou matériels. Ils sont dans le Poudlard Express, Harry** se remémore sa vie entre la Bataille Finale et maintenant.** D'où les nombreuses scènes au passé. Lui et Draco sont ensembles, mais ils ne l'ont pas dit à leurs amis.

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Poudlard Express, Septembre 1999**

_« Neville prit un dragé surprise et dit, l'air grave :_

_- Ca fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Tout a tellement changé, depuis la dernière fois où nous sommes allés à Poudlard tous les cinq. »_

Harry approuva vivement. Neville, bien sûr, parlait des morts, de la douleur, de la difficulté de continuer à vivre après ça. Harry (et il s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste), lui, parlait de sa lente convalescence, de l'année qui avait suivit la Bataille Finale, de ces mois où il avait enfin pu se préoccuper de lui, lui, lui.

Draco passa devant leur compartiment, ralentit la marche et tourna la tête vers Harry, lui adressant un sourire discret. Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'empressa de prendre un chocogrenouille afin que ses amis ne saisissent pas son trouble. Draco... Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait amoureux de Draco Malefoy, il aurait fait interner la personne.

Mais voilà. Après le départ de Ginny, il avait tenté d'embrasser Gabriel. Il en crevait d'envie. Mais le jeune moldu l'avait repoussé, sans dégoût, avec gentillesse, comme toujours.

Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, s'était-il répété en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement déserté par Ginny...

Ginny et ses cheveux flamboyants, Ginny qui riait après avoir bu un peu trop de bièreaubeure, Ginny qui tournoyait lentement dans la rue, Ginny qui voulait capturer un écureuil de Kensington Garden... Pourquoi ne lui manquait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas _foutu_ de se rappeler comment on faisait pour aimer ?

Peut-on se qualifier d'homosexuel parce qu'un ami nous attire ? Les choses sont-elles si simples, stupides, faciles à définir ? Tout ne se résumait-il qu'à ça ?

Quinze jours, après le départ de Ginny, à écrire des pages et des pages dans son carnet, boire des litres de café, se soûler tout seul comme un con, à fumer comme un pompier, râler contre les gens, Gabriel, Ginny, des milliers de choses, la vie en général. Quinze jours d'insomnies, à fixer le côté de penderie de Ginny vide, à se dire que c'était donc ça, l'adolescence. C'était limite plus facile à l'époque de la guerre, enfait.

Et puis, mi-Mars, il y avait eu le Procès Malefoy. Le déclic ? Pas vraiment. Le déclic ça avait plutôt été ce jeune homme à Berlin, ce blond aux yeux gris... qui ressemblait énormément à Draco, cela dit. Même actuellement, avec le recul, Harry ne savait pas si l'on pouvait parler de déclic. Tout passait-il par Draco ? C'était possible, comme contestable.

Il faisait un temps affreux, ce jour-là.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait témoigner pour et pas contre l'accusé. Il se sentait inexplicablement nerveux, c'était con, il le savait, c'était peut-être parce qu'il connaissait les Malefoy mieux que les autres accusés.

Avant que ces derniers n'entrent dans la salle, Harry apprit qu'ils avaient passé ces derniers mois à Azkaban... Jugés coupables avant d'être innocentés. Il s'indigna. Pourquoi le Ministère avait-il attendu si longtemps pour fixer la date de ce procès alors qu'il y avait une femme et un adolescent dans les couloirs de la prison ? Pourquoi Narcissa était-elle allée à Azkaban alors qu'elle n'avait pas la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ?

Mais personne n'osa lui répondre, et tous baissèrent les yeux. Harry, furieux, s'assit, bien déterminé à faire sortir les Malefoy de prison.

Lorsque Lucius entra dans la salle, il jeta un regard froid, presque indifférent, à l'assistance, et Harry se demanda pourquoi il était là, à apporter un témoignage qui allait sauver ce monstre de la prison. Mais il fut ensuite suivi de sa femme, et bien que Narcissa ait conservé son port aristocratique et sa beauté glaciale, elle avait considérablement minci, son teint était pâle, maladifs, et ses yeux , lorsqu'ils croisèrent les émeraudes d'Harry, reflétèrent la peur. Sa main était crispée sur celle de son fils.

Quand Harry posa son regard sur Draco, son ventre se serra, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Tout comme son père, il se tenait droit, l'air fier, et le Gryffondor se sentit inexplicablement mieux, ayant l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami. Mais le blond s'avança, et Harry remarqua les veines bleues apparentes sous la peau pâle, le costume de prisonnier abîmé, les cernes qui surplombaient les magnifiques yeux gris. Lorsque son ancienne Némésis s'assit, tremblant de tout ses membres, Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Le reste s'était déroulé comme un espèce de cauchemar. Le monde de la magie avait eu trop mal pour ne pas condamner tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Mangemort. Et Draco et Lucius, avec leur affreuse Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, ne passaient clairement pas pour des anges. Harry réussi à faire épargner Narcissa, expliquant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la Bataille Finale.

Très bien. D'accord pour laisser Narcissa Malefoy en liberté. Mais les deux autres, avec leur marque sur le bras, avaient clairement participé aux massacres...

- Mais Draco n'était qu'un adolescent ! S'était écrié Harry avec colère, se surprenant lui-même. Lorsque les deux personnes que vous aimez le plus au monde, en qui vous avez une entière confiance, vous inculquent des valeurs depuis votre enfance, vous disent que c'est là la voie de la vérité, le bon chemin à suivre, cela vous semble normal de faire ce qu'ils vous demandent ! De plus, comment savoir si Voldemort ne menaçait pas Draco de tuer ses parents si celui-ci n'entrait pas dans les Rangs ? Documentez-vous avant d'envoyer les gens en prison !

Draco lui lança un regard surprit, interrogateur. Puis la lueur changea, et se transforma en reconnaissance.

- Très bien, avait déclaré le Juge. Nous allons lancer une enquête et le procès final se déroulera le 26 Mars.

Le déclic avait peut-être été là, quand Draco Malefoy s'était jeté sur Harry avant que les aurors ne le traînent vers la sortie, lui avait prit la main et avait chuchoté principitamment :

- Potter ! Ne les laisse pas me ramener là-bas !

Il tremblait de tout ses membres et le brun s'était demandé si son ancienne Némésis était nourrie correctement.

- Je te sortirai de là, Malefoy ! Rien que pour te casser la gueule pour avoir essayé de me crâmer l'an dernier avec ton feu à la con !

Malefoy avait éclaté d'un rire rauque, avait plongé ses yeux orageux dans ceux d'Harry, et puis les aurors s'étaient emparés de lui, laissant le Survivant entouré de journalistes surexcités.


	5. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Je remercie vivement le peu de personnes qui m'ont rewievée, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, parce que c'est très étrange d'écrire et d'être lue, de partager ces scènes qui traversaient mon esprit. C'est très important pour moi car ça fait longtemps que je lis des fanfictions et je ne m'étais jamais sentie prête à en écrire car écrire m'est très difficile dans le sens où ça peut vite partir en live, devenir mauvais et incohérent. J'ai aussi très peur de reproduire inconsciemment quelque chose que j'ai vu, lu, entendu.

Je n'ai jamais "créé" quoi que ce soit. J'étais nulle en guitare, en dessin, en danse. C'est une expérience tout nouvelle pour moi. A la limite de l'iréel enfait.

Après, j'ai très peur de dénaturer Harry et Draco, et les autres. Je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques, critiques, conseils. Je suis un peu " jeune" pour écrire (dans le sens ou j'ai peu d'expérience, de vécu) et je suis consciente des nombreuses maladresses. Je vous embrasse.

NB : Ce chapitre se passe "au passé", en Mars 1998 (Au présent, Harry est assit dans le Poudlard Express et se rappelle comment Draco et lui en sont arrivés à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre)

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Mars 1999, Londres**

Gabriel sirotait sa vodka pure, laissant son regard parcourir la salle avec désinvolture. Il sortait du lit et ses traits un peu brouillés, son pull en cachemire gris, son regard rêveur, donnèrent à Harry envie de se lever et de le frapper, car c'était un affront d'être aussi beau.

Le Russe se tourna vers le brun qui, anxieux après être allé au procès Malefoy, torturait la paille de son sirop en se mordant les lèvres :

- Tu devrais prendre une petite Vodka, Harry. Ça te détendrait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien.

Le blond éclata de rire et commanda deux vodkas au serveur.

- Je sais ce qui te préoccupe, dit-il en se penchant vers son ami, l'air amusé. Tu te demande si tu es gay.

- Quoi ? Non, pas...

- Je te vois regarder les charmants garçons qui nous entoure. Ne me prends pas pour un induk ! (1)

Harry rougit, baissa les yeux. Il bredouilla :

- Non, mais...

Gabriel finit son verre, regarda une jeune fille passer, et dit :

- Tu sais Harry, je ne pense pas que tu sois gay.

- Que... Quoi ?

Le brun se mit à triturer sa pauvre paille de plus belle.

- La façon dont tu me parle de Ginny. Apparemment, tes sentiments ont évolué pour elle... c'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Tu n'y peux rien, Harry. Je vois dans tes yeux, dans ta voix, dans ton silence depuis votre rupture et notre baiser – oh ne rougis pas ainsi, tu exagère toujours tout ! Tu as les lèvres très douces tu sais -, je vois que tu culpabilise, mais il faut que tu laisse tomber cette attitude étrange qui donne l'impression que tu porte l'avenir du monde sur tes épaules.

Le serveur amena les deux vodkas et Gabriel le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Harry s'empara de son verre et le porta rapidement à ses lèvres. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait à se noyer dedans et à s'épargner cette discussion.

- Tu as rencontré une fille, tu l'as aimée, vous avez passé du temps ensembles, tu as changé, et plus rien ne reviendra jamais comme avant. Vos escapades dans le parc au printemps lorsque tu étais en sixième année, le sentiment de bonheur que tu éprouvais lorsqu'elle glissait sa main dans la tienne, vos fous rires et tous ces moments qui faisaient que vous êtiez vous, c'est fini, alors arrête de te torturer comme ça. Tu l'as aimée. Ton amour l'a rendue belle, sûre d'elle, elle a été heureuse durant les moments où vous êtiez ensembles.

"Bon", songea Harry. "Il me parle de Ginny, si j'ai de la chance il oubliera le sujet qu'il avait abordé au départ".

- Tu devrais lui écrire, lui téléphoner, pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. La pauvre fille doit se prendre la tête depuis deux semaines à se demander ce qu'elle a fait de mal, où est-ce qu'elle a foiré. Il faut que tu lui dise que ce n'est pas sa faute.

Harry secoua la tete, dépité.

- Tu ne comprends pas... La pression est énorme. C'est la soeur de mon meilleur ami... Je les connais depuis des années... Leur mère m'envoie des cadeaux à Noël... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? "Ginny, on est faits pour être ensembles, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je te demande en mariage, mais voilà je matte les mecs en boîte, alors c'est fini".

- Harry on est pas dans un conte de fée ! Tu t'attendais vraiment à finir avec ton premier amour ? C'est triste, mais c'est beau aussi, et pense à toutes les histoires qui t'attendent, ces moments de bonheur avec des gens dont tu n'imagine même pas l'existence, les surprise que te réserve la vie, ces expériences que tu vas vivre dans un, deux, trois mois ! Tu as 18 ans bordel, souffle un peu !

Le brun se mordit les lèvres. C'était tellement étrange de sortir du cercle de Poudlard, dans lequel il évoluait depuis 7 ans. Tellement étrange de devenir adulte, d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Tellement étrange de n'être qu'Harry, et non plus "Potter".

Gabriel avait une vision si ouverte des choses, un regard si simple, si curieux, sur la vie, qu'il en était presque jaloux. "Mais il n'a pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu", lui avait dit Hermione quand il lui en avait parlé. "Apparemment, la seule douleur qu'ait jamais éprouvée Gabriel, c'est d'avoir du quitter son pays natale lorsqu'il était enfant. Toi tu t'es retrouvé avec l'avenir d'un monde sur les épaules, à l'âge où d'autres passent leur Brevet. Tu m'étonne qu'il soit un amoureux de la vie. Ce n'est pas du tout comparable, Harry."

- Tu matte les mecs en boîte, et alors ? Reprit le blond, le sortant de ses pensées. D'abord, je t'ai observé et j'ai remarqué que tu regardais toujours le même type de mecs. Permet moi de te dire que tu as très bon goût. Cela dit, selon Freud, c'est ton inconscient qui parle. Tu as sûrement une personne dans ton entourage – ou tu avais, et cela date donc de ton enfance – qui ressemble aux personnes que tu observe dans la rue, dans ces bars.

Harry avait dû filer à la bibliothèque de Londres afin de se renseigner sur toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pu apprendre lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire, notamment l'usage d'Internet, les nouveaux modèles de téléphones (si différents de ceux de son enfance !), les références historiques apprises au collège et au lycée, et il avait aussi emprunté quelques livres bien connus des moldus, ou étudiés en classe, pour pas que Gabriel ait des soupçons.

Hermione aurait été très fière de lui.

- Cherche un peu, je suis sûr que ces personnes te rappelent quelqu'un qui t'a marqué.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans un lieu rempli de moldus, Harry aurait déjà transplané depuis belle lurette.

- Et puis regarder, désirer, les belles choses, ça veut juste dire que tu aime le beau. Tu n'es ni gay ni hétéro Harry, tu aime la beauté, tu aime la vie. Arrête de te faire du soucis à propos de ça. Ne te colle pas une étiquette stupide, tout ne se réduit pas à ça. Les huit mois que tu viens de passer avec Ginny, c'était du réel, et désirer des garçons n'effacera jamais ce que tu as vécu avec elle.

Harry allait répondre quand, du coin de l'oeil, il cru apercevoir Draco Malefoy passer dans la rue.

(1) Daria, ma copine Russe, me traite souvent d'induk, je crois que ça signifie "dindon"

_Dans le prochain chapitre, des nouvelles de Teddy Lupin_


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Ce chapitre a été écrit le 10 Février 2012._

_Il se passe AU PASSE durant l'année "sabatique" d'Harry entre la Bataille Finale où il a tué Voldemort et sa Septième année tardive à Poudlard._

_Harry et Draco ne sont pas encore ensembles._

**Mars 1999**

Son mouvement de tête vers la rue avait été stupide. Ce ne pouvait pas être Malefoy dehors, parce que celui-ci était enfermé à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Cette histoire l'inquiétait, d'accord, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il devait laisser les enquêteurs faire leur métier. De toute façon il n'avait rien à craindre, car il savait très bien que Draco n'avait jamais tué personne. Au pire, il serait condamnés aux travaux forcés pour avoir fait rentrer des mangemorts à Poudlard. Harry esquissa un sourire en songeant à son ennemi en train de porter des pierres ou de faire une tâche qui correspondait peu à ce que ses fines mains entretenues avaient l'habitude de faire. Puis il se rappela que Malefoy avait passé presque un an à Azkaban et que sa conception des choses avaient sûrement dû changer entre temps, et son sourire retomba, la culpabilité l'envahit.

Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de distraire Gabriel. Harry avait proposa, afin d'éviter que son ami ne relance le sujet, qu'ils aillent au cinéma voir un film d'art et d'essai en Polonais sous-titré et le blond accepta, ravi. Il insista même pour acheter du pop-corn au caramel à Harry, qui adorait ça pour en avoir trop été privé chez les Dursley.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, le Russe se tourna vers son ami et s'exclama :

- Tu vas voir, l'acteur qui joue le meilleur ami du héros est pile ton type ! Tu vas te régaler.

Et le brun rougit pour la 3e fois de la soirée.

Gabriel était bien plus libre qu'Harry. Mais le brun se rendait compte que vivre 24H sur 24 avec des personnes de son âge, qu'il connaissait depuis ses 11 ans, lui avait fait prendre constamment en compte le regard des autres. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas un inconnu qui se perdait dans la foules, et que des personnes mal attentionnées comme Draco Malefoy ou Rita Skeeter se servaient volontiers de ses faiblesses pour l'humilier ou le discréditer aux yeux du monde.

Maintenant, tout ça était finit. Il vivait seul, décidait de ce qu'il mangeait, à quelle heure il se levait, ce qu'il ferait de ses journées, de ses nuits. Et avec qui. Il vivait dans une ville de plus de 8 millions d'habitants et, lorsqu'il passait du côté moldu, personne ne le reconnaissait dans la rue. C'était vrai qu'en étant ami avec Gabriel, c'était plus facile de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'homosexualité et d'hétérosexualité, mais seulement un désir ou un sentiment pour une personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

Mais voilà, il retournerait bientôt à Poudlard. Poudlard, c'était sa maison, l'endroit où il avait vécu ses meilleurs moments, tissé les relations qui avaient fait son plus grand bonheur – Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius en quelque sorte, Dumbledore, Luna - , son monde. Les boîtes de nuit, l'alcool qui le rendait moins timide, la drogue, les rencontres, Gabriel, les livres moldus, les cafés, le parc, les balades à vélo, tout cela repartirait d'où ça venait : d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Comment l'annoncerait-il à Ron et Hermione ? Encore Hermione l'avait peut-être déjà intuité d'elle – même, mais Ron ! Et comment pourrait-il trouver les mots pour le dire à Ginny, tout en lui disant qu'il l'avait aimée, et que ce n'était pas impossible qu'il retombe amoureux d'une fille ? Comment tout leur expliquer alors qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ? Il faudrait leur présenter Gabriel, qui, avec sa vision optimiste et simple des choses, sa façon d'accepter chaque nouveauté comme une expérience qui pourrait être enrichissante, leur expliquerait tout sans user des mots qui fâchent.

Un jour, peu après le Procès Malefoy, Harry s'était assit en face du portrait de Remus et lui avait lu la lettre que lui avait envoyé Andromeda Tonks.

Celle-ci, après la mort de sa fille et de son gendre, avait eu besoin de partir à l'étranger, et Harry n'avait rien dit, car chacun surmonte la peine à sa façon. Elle lui avait écrit une première lettre en Juin pour lui dire que Teddy et elle étaient bien installés dans une petite Île Grecque, qu'ils profitaient du soleil, que les cheveux du bébé devenaient rouges lorsque celui-ci se mettait en colère, que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, Harry était trop perdu, triste et fatigué pour se rendre compte que le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras était le fils de Remus, un fils de Maraudeur comme lui, et qu'en plus il était son filleul.

A présent qu'il allait mieux, qu'il avait cessé de faire des cauchemards où les visages des morts sortaient d'un immense lac pour essayer de l'attirer au fond, il se sentait prêt à être pour le bébé ce que Remus avait décidé qu'il soit. Un père de substitution, en quelque sorte.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra lorsqu'il songea que ce bébé était comme lui, orphelin à cause d'une guerre, élevé loin de son monde, et quand il eût fini de lire la lettre et qu'il croisa le regard de Remus, embué de larmes, il comprit que Poudlard, les Maraudeurs, Ron et Hermione, les Gryffondors, Dumbledore, tout ça, ferait à jamais parti de lui, Londres Moldu ou pas, Gabriel ou pas, homosexualité ou pas.

Le brun, pour cacher sa gêne, relu la lettre dans sa tête. Teddy allait bien. Il grandissait vite, était un bébé vif, curieux. Infatiguable aussi, joueur, agaçant... Un digne fils de Maraudeur. Ils reviendraient peut-être dans un an, ou deux. Andromeda ne savait pas. La Grèce, l'anonymat, le soleil, les pitas, les plages, tout ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose, à vivre de façon paisible. Loin de la guerre, loin de la mort. Mais elle ne voulait pas priver Teddy de l'enfance qu'il aurait eu si ses parents avaient été encore vivants. Il faudrait revenir tôt ou tard pour envoyer le bébé à Poudlard. Et puis sa soeur Narcissa lui avait envoyé une lettre pour tenter de renouer les liens brisés des années plus tôt, lors de son mariage avec un moldu. Tout était très embrouillé dans la tête de la grand-mère de son filleul, et Harry aurait voulu trouver les mots pour la réconforter, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir serrer Remus dans ses bras. Mais si celui-ci avait été vivant, il ne lui aurait jamais lu cette lettre.

_Dans le prochain chapitre, des nouvelles de Draco_


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Ecrit le 13 Février 2012_

Bonjour !

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'arrive pas à répondre à deux reviews donc je réponds ici :

**Ginnii :** Tu as de la chance de pouvoir lire les fictions en vo, j'ai essayé mais au bout de trois phrases et six cliques sur Google Translate, j'ai abandonné :) Je suis contente que la manière dont j'ai concrétisé cette ébauche d'idée te plaise. Non la mémoire d'Harry n'a pas encore été altérée, suite à te review j'ai compris que ma façon d'écrire était vraiment embrouillée donc j'ai mis des dates et des petits NB en début de chapitre comme ça on comprend mieux (enfin j'espère).  
>Je pense à donner un rôle à Blaise, Théo et Pansy, mais je ne sais pas lequel encore, et je ne sais pas du tout comme va se passer l'accident, parce que pour être sincère je n'ai rien prévu du tout... J'y réfléchis, je compare diverses possibilités :)<br>**Mel :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que dans les prochains chapitres je ne saboterai pas les caractères des principaux personnages, parce que j'aime beaucoup l'opposition D/H, donc dîtes le moi si je vire vers l'OOC (ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon but).

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

_Journal de Harry Potter, 18 Mars 1999_

Aujourd'hui je suis allé à Azkaban. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fais ç Ron l'apprenait il deviendrait tout rouge et me frapperait avec le premier objet qui lui passerait sous la main, c'est certain. Je n'en ai parlé à personne...

Enfait la seule personne qui ne m'emmerderait pas avec 36 questions et exclamations choquées, c'est Gabriel, mais si je lui racontais où je suis allé aujourd'hui, comment j'y suis allé et pour quelles raisons personne ne s'attendait à ce que je le fasse, il appelerait plutôt l'asile psychiatrique pour me faire interner donc bon...

Ce n'était pas prémédité, je me suis réveillé, en pensant à la tête de Malfoy au procès (il avait vraiment l'air mal en point... c'était bizarre de le voir comme ça), et j'ai songé que sa mère avait du rentrer chez eux. Je l'ai imaginée, seule dans son château, sans ce mari et ce fils qu'elle semble adorer (On se demande bien pourquoi)... Je me suis demandé comment elle réapprenait à être Mme Malfoy, elle qui était si fière, toujours impeccable. Si elle tentait de faire comme si elle n'avait pas passé 10 mois en prison... Ou si au contraire elle pleurait le soir, seule dans son immense chambre. Non, décidemment, je pense beaucoup trop aux Malfoy pour mon propre bien.

Malfoy avait vraiment l'air surpris de me voir. Normal, j'étais moi-même surpris d'y aller. Il a changé, je trouve. Les évenements de ces deux dernières années auraient changé n'importe qui en même temps.

Je sais qu'il méprisait Dumbledore, mais de là à le tuer, il y a quand même une marge... J'imagine ce sale petit con qu'il était en début de 6e année se voir confier cette mission... Malfoy est un connard, un lâche, un emmerdeur, mais ce n'est pas un tueur. Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire ça, mais je le plains, ça a dû vraiment être difficile à vivre.

Et puis vivre sous le même toit que Voldemort... Voir cet affreux cadavre-ambulant arpenter dans les pièces où l'ont a grandit, où notre mère nous a prit dans ses bras, où nous avons vécu les premières expériences de notre vie... voir des cadavres à la place des coffres qui renfermaient nos jouets, du sang sur les murs sur lesquels où nous interdisait de colorier... ça doit rendre fou.

Il m'a jeté, au départ. Trop fier pour se laisser voir dans une position d'infériorité par son pire-ennemi, je suppose. Il a beaucoup minci, je crois qu'il a perçu de l'inquiétude dans mon regard, parce qu'il s'est vraiment énervé. Après m'avoir copieusement insulté, il s'est tu en voyant que je ne ripostais pas comme avant, et s'est contenté de me demander ce que je foutais là. Je n'ai pas su lui fournir une réponse correcte, ça l'a fait ricaner.

Etrangement, ça ne m'a pas énervé. Je me suis même senti soulagé.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, j'aimerais que Malfoy redevienne le sale petit con à qui j'aimais bien mettre deux ou trois patates quand j'étais énervé. J'ai envie de retrouver la vie que j'avais avant, quand tout était simple à sa façon, parce qu'il y avait "les adultes" pour me dire quoi faire... maintenant c'est moi qui suis en train de devenir adulte, et les gens qui s'occupaient de moi sont morts successivement. Tant que j'étais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard il y avait un sentiment de sécurité, ou du moins un quotidient rassurant. Il y avait une maison. J'avais un rôle, j'existais. J'étais le meilleur ami d'Hermione et Ron... maintenant quand je me retrouve avec eux j'ai l'impression d'être l'intru, alors qu'autrefois nous nous complétions parfaitement. Je sais qu'ils ne le font pas exprès mais leur amour est si fort, si évident, qu'on se sent inévitablement de trop. Ça passera avec le temps je le sais, du temps qu'ils arrêtent de se faire des bisoux toutes les trentes secondes ou qu'ils puissent rester deux minutes sans se prendre par la main, la taille, ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi que je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer. J'étais l'élève détesté de Snape, l'ami de Colin, le protégé de Dumbledore... Il sont morts. J'étais le petit-ami de Ginny... C'est fini.

Je ne retrouverai jamais le Poudlard que j'aimais, dans lequel j'ai grandis. Tout a changé, moi aussi. Gabriel dirait que ce serait triste si justement tout n'avait pas changé, car les choses sont faîtes pour évoluer, mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Savoir que je vais y retourner en Septembre me fait inexplicablement angoisser. Il ne me reste que Malfoy. Cet abruti doit sortir de prison et aller mieux pour que je puisse passer mes nerfs sur lui quand la situation deviendra intenable. Pour qu'au moins quelque chose qui faisait mon quotidient ne disparaisse pas. Il n'a pas le droit d'aller mal, d'être si mince, si pâle. C'est Malfoy, le sale con qui m'a pourri la vie pendant 6 ans ! Il n'a pas le droit de changer.

Cependant... Quand je pense à toutes les fois où il m'a fait péter un câble, quand il a traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, quand il a fait mettre Buck à mort, quand ils ont agrandit les dents d'Hermione... Tous ces regards méprisants, ces insultes sur Maman, Hermione, Molly ou Ron... Toute sa connerie, sa voix si agaçante, ses ricanements stupides... Je m'en souviens parfaitement, je comprends mes réactions de l'époque, mais je m'en fouts maintenant. Il s'est passé trop de choses entre temps pour que je puisse encore me préoccuper de ce que Malfoy pense de Maman ou d'Hermione.

Tout a perdu de son importance, j'ai dû reporter toute ma haine sur Voldemort et ses partisans, et non pas sur ce petit con de Malfoy. Il insultait ma mère, Voldemort l'a tuée. Il embêtait Neville, Bellatrix a rendu ses parents fous de douleur. Il traitait Albus de vieux fou, Voldemort voulait sa mort. Il y a une marge entre tout ça.

Quand on devient adulte, les priorités changent je suppose.

_19 Mars_

Je suis retourné à Azkaban. Il ne m'a insulté que trois fois, m'a jeté deux mauvais regards et n'a même pas essayé de me tuer. Il m'a redemandé ce que je foutais là et je n'ai pas su répondre. Il a encore ricané et m'a demandé de lui être utile et de jeter un sort pour éviter au vent de se glisser entre les pierres du mur.

_20 Mars_

Il m'attendait, assit sur son lit, l'air fier. Sa cellule, bien que très pauvrement meublé et sérieusement glacée, était parfaitement rangée. Il était vêtu, comme d'habitude, de son habit de prisonnier, mais il se tenait bien droit, il avait visiblement tenté d'arranger ses cheveux, et semblait très propre sur lui. Il m'a insulté deux fois, puis m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire pour le faire sortir de là.

_21 Mars_

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y vais, je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends de Malfoy.

Il m'a demandé d'être au moins utile et de lui apporter un livre la prochaine fois. Il s'ennuie à Azkaban.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster les chapitres, parce qu'enfait j'ai écris de nombreuses scènes qui viendront bien après, parce que j'avais des idées pour elles et pas pour d'autres, donc j'ai passé un bout de temps à les travailler. Je suis désolée si certaines personnes pensent que je mets un peu trop de temps à publier à l'avenir, je ferai du mieux que je pourrai :)

Je vous embrasse, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont reviewée !


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Bonjour ! J'ai fais un petit plan de mes chapitres (assez approximatif, je dois l'avouer, tout d'abord parce que les idées viennent à des moments tout à fait incongrus, et puis parce que j'essaie de prendre en compte les avis donnés dans les reviews) et j'ai compté qu'il me resterait environ une dizaine de chapitres au passé avant de réellement arriver à l'histoire que j'avais présentée dans mon résumé. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça mettrait autant de temps, enfait.

Je sais que c'est un peu long et je comprendrai que l'on abandonne la lecture de cette fiction à cause de cela, mais cette histoire me tient à coeur donc je veux prendre le temps de bien la travailler, d'y réfléchir. Je vous embrasse.

NB : Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme d'habitude je les ai lues une dizaine de fois et fait la danse de la joie en beuglant dans toute la maison (mes parents vous maudissent).

_NB 2 : Ce chapitre est au passé, Mars 1999_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hyde Park, fin Mars 1999**

Hermione disposa les fruits dans des assiettes, les arrangeant afin que les couleurs se marient harmonieusement, sortit les petits gâteaux qu'elle avait préparés (ils semblaient immangeables, mais jamais ni Harry ni Ron ne se risqueraient à le lui dire), ainsi que les bouteilles de jus de fruits qu'ils avaient acheté plus tôt et les disposa sur la nappe qu'elle venait d'étaler sur l'herbe.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle sortir de son sac un gros livre, des lunettes de soleil, et s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de son fiancé. Elle tira sur sa robe pour pas que les gens qui les entouraient ne puissent apercevoir plus que la bienséance ne le permettait, mit un chapeau de paille sur sa tête, et ouvrit son livre.

Ron la regardait faire avec un air d'adoration la plus totale. Le temps exceptionnellement chaud le rendait tout rouge, ce qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy se serait fait un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer. (Mais mon Dieu, pourquoi pensait-il à Malfoy ?). Il portait un t-shirt noir qu'Hermione lui avait acheté lors d'une halte à Paris, et le brun nota que son ami avait changé physiquement. Ron avait toujours été grand, mais les joues rondes, l'air enfantin, un peu gauche, avaient laissé place à des traits plus marqués, plus durs. Enfait Ron faisait vraiment adulte maintenant.

Avait-il changé lui aussi ? Harry n'avait jamais fait réellement attention à son apparence. Il avait un peu grandit, mais ne serait jamais grand à proprement parler. Trop mal nourri dans son enfance, trop formaté pour ce placard sous l'escalier. Ron le dépassait de dix bons centimètres, Neville aussi, mais il dépassait encore largement Hermione, Ginny et Luna, alors ça allait. Il avait grossit, malgré ce que disait Molly, ça il le savait. Il se préférait ainsi, surtout que depuis que la guerre était finit, il faisait beaucoup de sport, et il se sentait mieux.

Lorsqu'il était avec Ginny ils avaient fait les magasins ensembles, enfin plutôt la rouquine l'avait forcé à essayer toutes sortes de jeans, baskets, chemises, pulls, t-shirt, vestes. Après les avoir ramenés à la maison, il les avait posées dans son placard, et piochait un peu au hasard, selon la température extérieure.

Avant, Ginny secouait la tête l'air navrée, et arrangeait sa tenue, même si intérieurement Harry ne savait pas ce qui allait mal dans celle-ci. Maintenant, il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Parfois il copiait un peu Gabriel et ses chemises blanches, grises, noires, ses jeans droits et sombres, ses chapkas (Harry se demandait toujours si c'était de la vraie fourrure), sa collection d'écharpes toutes douces, ses pulls en cachemire, ses bagues en argent, ses chaussures en cuir, même si malgré la qualité de ses vêtements, son ami ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de son accoutrement. Il avait toujours l'air de s'être réveillé dix minutes auparavant (ce qui était vrai en règle général, cela dit), et de s'être jeté sur tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sur la main. Malgré son manque évident d'attention à son apparence, Gabriel était classe, et Harry l'enviait pour cela.

Quand il vivait chez les Dursley, il héritait des vieux habits moisis de Dudley, six fois trop grands pour lui, et quand il était à Poudlard, il portait l'uniforme, point barre. Maintenant, avoir le choix, c'était anormal pour lui. Il se repliait alors sur les classiques : Jean, t-shirt, baskets. Quand il sortait le soir, il faisait un effort et mettait une chemise et les chaussures en cuir pour lesquelles Ginny avait craqué. Mais quand il était à la maison, c'était jogging et t-shirt. Il adorait marcher pieds nus. Si les rues étaient moins sales, il marcherait pieds nus tout le temps.

Enfait, Harry s'était aperçu durant ses moments de solitude – en Mai dernier, avant que Ginny ne vienne habiter Square Grimmaud, par exemple – qu'il aimait bien se balader à moitié nu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le découvrir, ni dans son 4 mètres carré à Privet Drive ni dans son dortoir pour 5 à Poudlard. Il aimait toucher d'autres peaux avec sa peau nue, frôler des gens, sentir les parfums des peaux, la sensation de la couette sur son torse. Il aimait le soleil sur sa peau, le sable sous ses doigts, le vent dans ses cheveux. Il aimait se baigner nu aussi, mais cela n'était possible que lors d'escapades dans les pays chauds, dans des criques isolées.

Cependant, il aimait beaucoup une chemise à petits carreaux verts et blancs qui étaient particulièrement confortable, et des t-shirt tout doux que Ginny l'avait forcé à prendre en gris, noir, blanc, rouge, et bleu foncé. Mais sa pièce préférée était un pull de cachemire noir, parce qu'il était tellement ! Harry voulait toujours dormir avec mais Ginny l'en empêchait parce que c'était une honte d'utiliser un truc aussi cher en pyjama.

Ron le sortit de ses pensées en tendant la main vers la petite bouteille de jus de fruit qui lui était destiné sourit affectueusement en voyant sa chérie sortir un carnet de notes pour écrire précipitamment , tout en gardant le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Son regard croisa celui de Harry, qui fit semblant de vomir en chuchotant "GROS NIAIS".

Il lui tira la langue, et répondit tout bas : "JALOUX".

Hermione surprit leur échange et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle posa son livre et se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon... Tu vas un petit peu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, non ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh je t'en prie, même Ron s'en est rendu compte, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

- HE ! S'exclama l'intéressé, en relevant la tête de la poignée de framboises qu'il engloutissait avec enthousiasme.

- Je sais qu'on a pas été très présents ces derniers temps, murmura doucement Hermione en prenant la main d'Harry. Mais... En dehors du fait que nous avions nos propres soucis familiaux à régler après la Guerre, nous avons pensé que tu... aurais besoin d'être tranquil, après tout ce temps passé à vivre ensembles dans une tente. Retrouver Ginny, vivre pour toi... Personne n'a vécu ce que tu as traversé... Revenir de la mort, ce doit être vraiment étrange.

Harry hocha la tête, sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis... Plein de choses se sont passées depuis, j'ai un peu été pris dans les évenements.

- Tu peux tout nous dire, Harry. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. Par exemple, quand nous sommes revenus de Madagascar, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait entre toi et Ginny, j'ai tenté de comprendre mais tu as tout nié en bloc... Dix jours plus tard, elle faisait ses valises. Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire, et Ron...

Elle tourna la tête vers son fiancé qui fronçait les sourcils, la bouche pleine.

- Ron te soutiendra toujours, quoi que tu fasse... Même si la situation est délicate car il adore Ginny aussi. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Il y eut un blanc.

- RON ?

- Mmmmfff... Ouuii, grommela celui-ci, avalant bruyamment. Mais tu sais Harry, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, c'est vrai que ça m'a surpris... Dans vos lettres, vous paraissiez heureux, on ne s'est vraiment douté de rien... J'aimerais au moins savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>Il y eut un autre blanc.<p>

- Ce qu'il s'est passé.. Bredouilla Harry.  
>Il inspira bruyamment.<p>

- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que j'ai changé. Ou alors j'ai toujours été ainsi et quelque chose s'est révélé. Je ne sais pas comment, pourquoi, pour combien de temps, mais...

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Hermione le fixait avec son regard de "j'ai tout compris depuis un bout de temps Harry, mais c'est à toi de l'expliquer à Ron", et le rouquin avait stoppé son opération je-mange-le-plus-de-framboises-possible et attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase.

- Mais je crois que je suis attiré par les hommes, finit-il. Ça me fait flipper à mort, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens, mais en tout cas c'est ça qui a déclenché ma rupture avec Ginny, parce que, pour dire la vérité, Ginny c'est la femme parfaite. Le temps avec elle c'était... Parfait. Oui je me répète mais il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Rien ne clochait chez Ginny. Je l'adorais, on était heureux, et je suppose que j'aurais finis par l'épouser, mais voilà je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais cette attirance inconnue et inhabituelle pour des hommes dans la rue, dans les bars, dans les magasins, et elle n'a rien pu y faire, et moi non plus.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, et Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à se faire incendier.

- Bon... Vous voulez pas des framboises ? Sinon je vous préviens, je vais tout manger.


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE**

**De Ginny Weasley à Hermione Granger**

_Mars 1999, Corse_

Coucou Hermione,

J'espère que tout le monde va bien au Terrier ?

Je t'écris pour te parler d'Harry. C'est toujours vers toi que je me suis tournée pour parler de lui, depuis que je suis toute petite, et c'est vers toi que je me tourne pour la dernière fois, car après je vais tenter de passer à autre chose.

Harry m'a envoyé une lettre hier. Un mois sans nouvelles, un mois à espérer un signe de vie, et enfin cette lettre, qui ne dit pas du tout ce que j'aurais aimé entendre, mais tant pis.

Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vus, Ron et toi, et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait été con de me demander de partir sans aucune explication. Qu'il avait été brutale et sans coeur, qu'il s'en voulait. Il m'a dit que le temps que nous avons passé ensembles, que les choses qu'il m'a dites, que les espoirs que j'avais, tout ça avait compté pour lui. S'il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis mon départ, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas où il en était, comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il m'a dit que pour lui, c'était finit entre nous. Que quand j'avais quitté le Square Grimmaud, il ne savait pas comment ses sentiments évolueraient, qu'il espérait que je finirai par lui manquer, mais qu'apparemment ce n'était pas revenu. Qu'il avait l'impression d'être victime d'une grosse injustice, d'une erreur dans l'écriture des choses. Que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, mais qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Sa lettre était brouillon, sincère... Elle m'a bouleversée. J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux, à recopier ses paroles, mais j'ai besoin de me confier.

J'ai trop aimé Harry pour mon propre bien.

Etrangement, ça m'a fait du bien de lire ça. Ça faisait un mois que j'essayais d'être forte, de ne pas y penser, de ne pas ressasser les souvenirs comme dans un mauvais rêve. Un mois à attendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une lettre, un sourire, un regard, qui puisse me prouver que ces derniers mois avaient existé. Et ils ont existé. Cette lettre, c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il m'a aimée, que c'était réel. Que ça a compté pour lui.

Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir le droit de partir, de me reconstruire. Avant j'en voulais à Harry de me délaissée sans raison, à Gabriel de l'éloigner de moi, à la Guerre de me l'avoir prit lorsque j'avais 15 ans. J'en voulais au monde entier de continuer à vivre alors que moi je crevais.

Maintenant je me dis que les choses sont comme elles sont et que de toute façon je ne pourrai rien y changer, alors autant les accepter. Apprendre à meubler le quotidien sans sa présence. Apprendre à vivre sans l'espoir qu'il revienne, que tout n'est pas fini.

Tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensembles, ça laisse beaucoup de marques. Tout me fait penser à lui, des scènes du quotidien, des intonations de voix, des expressions, des regards, des odeurs...

C'est douloureux, et il me manque. Je le cherche souvent des yeux dans la foule, j'entends sa voix dans mon sommeil. Je le cherche le matin à mon réveil, étonnée de me réveiller dans un lit froid. Mais ça passera, tout s'estompe. Il me faut un peu de temps pour revenir en Angleterre, retourner dans ces lieux où Harry et moi nous sommes aimés, baladés main dans la main. J'ai besoin de changer de décor, de découvrir un monde où Harry et moi n'avons jamais existé.

Je vais bien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Luna a entendu parler de gens qui avaient vu des traces de jenesaisquelanimal étrange dans le Nord de la Corse, elle a voulu absolument y aller, et du coup je l'ai suivie. C'est très beau ici. Sauvage, isolé. Il peut faire -5 degrès comme 20degrès, tout ça dans la même semaine, selon si nous sommes sur le littoral ou dans la montagne. Un habitant du village à côté duquel nous campons m'a dit que dans quinze jours, l'île serait magnifique car recouverte de fleurs. Il me tarde.

Peut-être que je pourrai me mettre à dessiner. Ou a écrire. Ou à prendre des photos. Je n'ai de talent pour aucun de ces trois arts, mais tant pis. Je ne forcerai personne à me lire, ou à observer mes dessins. Je pourrai le faire pour moi. Une manière d'exprimer la rage, la douleur, le sentiment de perte immense. Oui, je crois que je vais acheter un carnet et des crayons.

Luna va bien. Quand elle ne passe pas ses journées avec son père à courir après des espèces plus ou moins fictives, elle se venge des jours entiers passés enfermée dans le manoir Malefoy en courant sur la plage, en faisant des randonnées, des balades à vélo. Elle parle avec des gens, va se baigner, parfois je l'accompagne, parfois je la laisse seule.

Notre amitié est plus solide, plus intime. Nous pouvons rester des heures l'une à côté de l'autre sans échanger une parole. Le simple bonheur d'être ensembles... pas besoin de meubler le silence.

Quand elle est avec son père, je me balade, je réfléchis. Parfois je bouquine, je me baigne seule malgré la température de l'eau (un petit sort de protection et c'est réglé). C'est paisible. Ça me rappelle un peu nos moments à l'étranger avec Harry, mais tant ne dépend pas de lui, je dois me construire mes propres habitudes, ma propre vie postPoudlard.

Ai-je déjà dit qu'il me manquait ?

(Je viens de me relire, oui je l'ai déjà dit.)

J'ai rencontré un groupe de sorciers en vadrouille, ils sont adeptes de parties de poker et de petites criques isolées. Je les suis souvent dans leurs sorties, parce que me retrouver seule me fait vite penser, et donc penser à Harry, ce qui est MAUVAIS.

Il y a quelques filles avec eux, l'une d'entre elle ressemble beaucoup à Parvati, elle est sympathique. Un peu futile peut-être, mais je ne la connais pas assez pour juger. Il y en a un avec les yeux dorés, c'est vraiment perturbant. Très beau aussi. Il est très doux, ne parle pas beaucoup. Le cliché aurait voulu qu'il fasse de la guitare au coin du feu, mais enfait il est fou d'escalade. Il m'a embarquée avec lui et Anthéa l'autre jour, c'était vraiment... wahou. Les moldus ont vraiment été forts sur ce coup-là. Anthéa est drôle, un peu cynique peut-être, enfin non pas peut-être, elle "a l'art de la pique verbale", comme disent les autres. Un peu comme Malfoy, mais en version sympa enfait. Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à malfoy ? Bref, oublions cet écart.

Tu aimerais beaucoup Anthéa parce qu'elle est intelligente, curieuse, fine d'esprit. Je crois que c'est une angoissée des sentiments humains, vu la façon dont elle repousse Côme, qui a pourtant l'air de beaucoup lui plaire, mais bon ce ne sont pas mes histoires.

Il y a Thomas aussi. Il a un piercing au sourcil, et – Dieu seul sait pourquoi – au téton gauche... et a l'air de bien m'aimer. Il est très sexy. Un peu crado sur les bords aussi, mais rien de très grave. Juste une petite barbe de trois jours, une tendance à faire un plongeon dans l'eau glacée au lieu de prendre une douche, une étrange habitude de se lever la nuit pour manger. Il m'a fait une ateba verte et bleue, c'est super joli ! Nous sommes encore amis, parce que j'ai besoin de temps, et je crois qu'il le sent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Luna veut rester ici. Il me reste encore un peu d'argent... Harry, ce fou furieux, avait posé une petite fortune sur mon compte Gringotts au Nouvel An, pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir acheté, parmis la quinzaine de cadeaux qu'il m'a offerts ce jour-là, un livre que j'avais déjà.

Le temps où des choses comme ça arrivaient me manque.

J'ai bronzé. Ils m'apprenent des sorts. C'est marrant. Nous volons au dessus de la mer, moi sur le vieux balais de Fred, eux sur des balais étranges apparemment typiques de leur pays. Parfois mon coeur se serre lorsque je pense à Harry, mais ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Prends soin de Ron, empêche le de trop manger de cerises quand ce sera la saison.

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny.


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Chapitre écrit le 13 Février 2012._

**NB :** Chapitre AU PASSE, se passe en Mars 1999

oooooooooooooooooooo

_**Journal Draco, 16 Mars **_

Hier, le procès a eu lieu. Potter, Grand Sauveur, est venu témoigner en notre faveur, surprenant tout le monde, même père. Pour une fois je ne l'insulterai pas pour cette attitude qui m'a toujours énervé, car il a réussi à faire libérer Mère. Je suis exténué, j'écrirai plus demain.

_**17 Mars**_

Mère est partie ce matin. Je suis heureux pour elle, et en même temps j'ai peur, je me demande comment elle va se débrouiller seule, sans Père. Il y encore des mangemorts en liberté, qui sait s'ils ne vont pas tenter de se venger du fait qu'elle ait été relâchée ?

Elle m'a confié qu'elle pensait reprendre contact avec sa soeur, Andromeda. Elle m'a même dit que j'ai un cousin, qui n'est autre que – Doux Jésus – le fils de sa fille Nymphadora et de Lupin ! Bon pour être honnête, Lupin, malgré ses airs de miteux et son amitié incompréhensible pour Potter, était quand même un prof sympa. Argh, j'ai dis du bien d'un Gryffondor dans mon Journal. Heureusement que Père ne peut pas le lire, sinon il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais il y a pire : Ce cousin, ce'st aussi le filleul de Potter ! . J'ai un lien de parenté avec Potter.

Notre procès était dans la Gazette aujourd'hui. Et dans plein d'autres journaux, sauf le Chicaneur, qui publie des photos du voyage de Loufoca et son père en Hongrie (Lovegood me fera toujours rire).

La Presse s'est défoulée. "Pourquoi le Survivant a t-il décidé de défendre une famille de Mangemorts ?", "L'Elu défend son ennemi d'enfance devant la Justice", "Harry Potter soutient Draco Malefoy", "Quelle est la véritable nature de la relation entre le Survivant et le Jeune Mangemort ?", "Draco Malefoy a t-il joué un rôle plus important que nous le croyiions dans la Guerre ?" etc...

Le Directeur de la prison – je n'arrive jamais à prononcer son nom, encore moins à l'écrire – me les a apportés aujourd'hui. Il m'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que Potter arriverait à me faire libérer, parce que Potter était influent, en plus d'être un type bien. Tant mieux pour nous.

_**18 Mars**_

Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Potter. Bien qu'il soit venu me défendre au Procès, il se comporte toujours comme s'il me détestait lorsqu'il y a un public (le gardien de cellule, d'autres prisonniers...).

Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, au lieu de me sauter à la gorge pour tenter de m'éradiquer de la surface de la terre (=attitude normale), il me parle normalement, posément, comme s'il avait digéré toutes les crasses que j'ai pu lui faire à Poudlard, comme si nous étions passés à autre chose, lui et moi (= attitude hautement inquiétante).

C'est un peu n'importe quoi. Je commence à me demander si revenir de la mort ne l'a pas légèrement perturbé (Oui, je lis des articles sur Potter dans la gazette. Et alors ?)

_**19 Mars**_

Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, Potter a le cerveau ramolli. Pour l'emmerder, je lui ai demandé un service, il l'a fait sans broncher. Puis il est partit, et je l'ai entendu engueuler le gardien par rapport au froid dans les cellules et à la santé des prisonniers. Il est devenu fou.

_**20 Mars**_

Potter est encore venu me voir. L'autre fois, pour rire, je lui ai demandé de m'apporter un bouquin.

Il m'en a emmené un. Moldu en plus. Il a passé dix minutes à m'en parler avec passion, on aurait dit Granger. Flippant.

Je lui ai demandé de sortir rapidement, je commence à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

Encore reçu une lettre de Pansy. Elle m'écrit énormément en ce moment. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais je préférerai la savoir heureuse, ou du moins en reconstruction, au soleil, comme Blaise. Elle est consignée au Manoir car depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, sa mère se refuse à faire des apparitions publiques. Trop fière, trop blessée. Pauvre Pansy... Obligée de rester en Angleterre, d'affronter l'échec de ce père qu'elle adorait, d'assister une mère de plus en plus violente et aigrie. Elle s'ennuie à en mourir apparemment, mais profite du temps clément pour se balader dans le parc, faire du cheval... m'écrire. Heureusement Millicent et Daphnée ont droit de venir la voir parfois. Elle joue beaucoup de violon, espère que Potter arrivera à me faire sortir d'ici pour qu'on puisse jouer en duo. Prévoit de le frapper avec s'il n'y arrive pas. Jamais vu plus têtu que Pansy, ça fait au moins quatre ans que j'ai arrêté le violon pour me consacrer entièrement au piano, mais elle s'accroche à l'idée que je vais bientôt reprendre. Ben voyons, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de violons ici !

Quand elle peut sortir du manoir, elle voit Théo, qui sort de moins en moins souvent de chez lui. D'après Pansy, il passe son temps assit dans son jardin, l'air ailleurs. D'après Blaise, il parle encore moins qu'avant. D'après Daphnée, il ne mange pas assez.

Il se remet mal de la mort de son père. Vu que sa mère est morte, il vit seul dans son immense maison, ce qui le déprime franchement... Je le comprends ! Pauvre Théo. Je lui écris régulièrement mais je ne suis pas doué pour réconforter les gens – même ceux que j'aime et que je connais bien, et c'est difficile parfois – et ses réponses sont courtes, brèves, comme sa façon de parler. En même temps comment le réconforter alors que moi-même je suis dans une situation peu enviable... Quand je sortirai d'ici – ou plutôt si je sors d'ici – j'irai le voir, insister pour qu'il passe le reste des "vacances" au Manoir. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus chaleureux au monde, mais au moins il ne sera pas seul. Je lui montrerai la Bibliothèque familiale, il sera ravi. Pire que Granger, celui-la.

_**Nuit du 20 au 21**_

Etrangement, ce discours de Potter sur son bouquin, ça m'a donné envie de le lire. Il est vraiment bien...

_**21 Mars**_

Pour l'emmerder, j'ai suggéré à Potter d'aller voir un psy, il m'a dit qu'il y songeait, mais que s'il en voyait un sorcier, il n'était pas sûr que le sercret professionnel soit respecté, et s'il allait en voir un Moldu, celui-ci le ferait interner en HP (Tiens, comme ses initiales... amusant, le hasard).

_**22 Mars**_

Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, je m'ennuie.

_**23 Mars**_

Ce fou furieux de Potter est arrivé avec un sac rempli de pulls, de sweats, de nourriture, de bouquins. SAINT POTTER IS BACK. J'avais envie de les lui faire manger et qu'il s'étouffe avec, mais je n'avais pas vu de fruits frais depuis plus d'un an, alors...

Je me suis tellement ennuyé hier que je lui ai raconté ma vie !

SITUATION GRAVE. 1. Potter est devenu fou. 2. IL ME CONTAMINE.

Si ça continue j'appelle Granger à la rescousse. (QUOI ? QUELLE IDEE DE DEMANDER DE L'AIDE A GRANGER ? Fréquenter Potter est définitivement mauvais pour moi).

Assez parlé de ces satanés Gryffondors ! Pensons à quelque chose d'agréable.

Encore reçu une lettre de Blaise. Il est en Guadeloupe maintenant, le fumier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une liste de plans pour me faire sortir d'ici si ce barjot de Potter n'y arrivait pas. Et qu'il avait aussi fait une liste de crasses-pas-trop-méchantes à faire à Potter si ce barjot y arrivait (pour le remercier, selon lui... Blaise a une notion de la reconnaissance très particulière). Il drague tout ce qui porte une jupe et qui a moins de 25 ans. Et même celles qui avaient plus de 25 ans, enfait. Ce con me manque. (pitié que Père ne tombe jamais sur ce journal !).

_**24 Mars**_

Pas de Potter aujourd'hui. Ce fou s'est peut-être rendu compte de l'incongruité de sa conduite.

_**Nuit du 24 au 25 Mars**_

Je suis dans mon lit, je porte un pull que Potter m'a emmené. Père serait fou de rage s'il l'apprenait, mais il quitte à peine sa cellule pour se nourrir, alors bon... Je m'étais promis de ne pas y toucher, je ne suis pas un de ces enfants perdus que Potter aide régulièrement (OUI JE LIS LES JOURNAUX, ET ALORS ?), mais j'avais si froid...

C'est du cachemire, il ne s'est pas fichu de moi. Il sent son odeur. Je crois que je vais commencer ce bouquin Russe qu'il m'a vivement recommandé hier. Même s'il m'a dit que c'était un ami moldu qui le lui avait fait découvrir. Je ne savais même pas que Potter avait des amis moldus.

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que la vie continue dehors, pendant que moi je suis coincé ici.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour ce retard de parution ! (Attention je vais raconter ma vie) Je suis partie à Nice pour le Carnaval, et comme il n'y avait qu'un ordinateur pour quatre adolescents accros à Facebook, je n'ai pas pu publier :) Et puis dans 2 jours c'est mes 18 ans mouhahahaha, donc j'ai été prise dans l'organisation de la soirée y tout y tout, mais j'ai vécu des choses intéressantes et rencontré des personnes hautes-en-couleur dont je pourrai me servir dans cette fiction, donc voilà ! Gros bisous_

_NB : Le personnage de Draco m'est le plus difficile à saisir, je ne sais pas si je suis fidèle dans ce chapitre... J'attends vos critiques et vos conseils avec impatience._

**MEL : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je pense que les fictions où Ron réagit violemment à l'homosexualité d'Harry n'ont pas vraiment tord dans le sens où Ron a toujours été plus impulsif et irréfléchi dans ses réactions qu'Hermione (tome4 par exemple), mais comme ça a souvent été pour des raisons de jalousie (tome4 et 7), j'ai pensé que Ron serait au contraire content de trouver un terrain sur lequel il ne se sentirait pas malgré lui en compétition avec Harry ou dans l'ombre de celui-ci. Mais attention, cette réaction n'est pas égoïste pour autant car il ne faut pas oublier que Harry a quitté Ginny deux mois auparavant et que dans le tome6 Ron réagit en mode "grand frère protecteur" et que là il fait un gros effort pour ne pas reprocher à Harry d'avoir fait de la peine à sa soeur.

Après ça fait 11 mois qu'il est en couple avec Hermione et je pense que vivre une histoire aussi forte et sincère que celle qu'ils vivent (si l'on se base sur les tomes de JKR on peut penser que R&H sont vraiment super amoureux) fait oublier les clichés que l'on a sur le couple à l'adolescence. Les difficultés qu'ils ont dû surmonter, apprendre à vivre avec l'autre, accepter qu'il soit imparfait, encaisser les jalousies, les crises, etc, ça a dû rendre Ron plus compréhensif, tolérant et mature.

Pour la relation Gabriel/Harry, j'ai pris la review de Jayisha en compte dans mon "scénatrio", j'y réfléchis, mais j'avoues que je n'aime pas trop les fictions où les OC ont un rôle trop important, surtout qu'en général ils sont mal travaillés, inintéressants au possible, et reflètent beaucoup trop les personnalités ou plutôt fantasmes des auteurs (notamment les personnages rebels bogosses trop fifousdelalife qui sont mégapuissants et mystérieux... J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un quand je lis des trucs pareils).

Je trouve également hallucinant que dans le "Dix-neuf ans plus tard" tout le monde a eu des enfants la même année (Albus, Rose et Scorpius par exemple). QUI fait des enfants à l'âge de 20 ans ? Ok on peut imaginer le babyboom d'après guerre, mais même Lily&James étaient super jeunes quand ils ont eut Harry, enfin je sais pas ils ne font pas d'études dans le monde magique ? Cela s'explique par le fait qu'au départ Harry Potter est au départ écrit pour les enfants et qu'il fallait un happy-end mais quand même...

Et puis dans l'épilogue, "James Sirius" a le même caractère que James, alors que Albus Severus (qui a les yeux de Lily) ressemble plus à Harry... Je trouve ça un peu trop simpliste.

Après , j'adore JKR, le monde qu'elle a créé, etc, mais c'est vrai que certaines choses sont contestables.


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Ce chapitre se passe en Mars 1 999 , au passé_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**23 Mars 1999**_

Quel sorcier sain d'esprit va à Azkaban de son propre gré ? S'était demandé Harry en suivant un gardien jusqu'à la cellule de Draco. Surtout pour rendre visite à son ancien ennemi...

En ce moment, il se surprenait de plus, se comprenait de moins en moins. Il était sûrement déboussolé par sa rupture avec Ginny, lui disait Gabriel. Mais quel rapport entre le fait de rompre avec Ginny et rendre visite à Malefoy ?

Bien sûr, il savait que Draco sortirait d'ici après le deuxième procès. La parole du Survivant, de l'Elu, était trop importante pour que le Juge ne le fâche. Les médias en feraient des gorges chaudes et le Ministère n'avait pas besoin d'un autre scandale. Il avait juste reporté le procès pour ne pas perdre la face devant tout le monde.

Pour ce qui était de Lucius, il était moins sûr de pouvoir le sortir d'ici. Tout d'abord parce que celui-ci avait été un mangemort à part entière, et était donc moins facilement défendable que son fils, ensuite parce que Harry pensait secrètement que ce serait bien que Lucius paye les conséquences de ses mauvais choix, disons pour quelques mois supplémentaires.

Ensuite il pourrait rentrer chez lui et recommencer à se balader dans tout Londres avec des airs de propriétaires, et à emmerder Harry et les autres, juste parce que c'est bien que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Hermione l'avait encouragé à y aller, quand il lui en avait parlé, quelques jours auparavant.

C'était typique d'Hermione, ça. Oublier les vieilles rancunes, aider un innocent à échapper à un sort qu'on ne souhaiterait à personne, aider Malefoy à devenir quelqu'un de bien. Elle lui avait fait un long discours sur la beauté de son geste, le bien-être que ça lui apporterait d'accepter son passé tel qu'il été, la meilleure ambiance qu'il y aurait à Poudlard à la rentrée si Malefoy et lui ne passaient pas leur temps à se frapper dessus comme avant.

Un grand coeur, Hermione. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu qu'une visite...

En attendant, ce n'était pas elle qui se baladait dans les couloirs d'Azkaban !

Il se sentait con, au milieu de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait contribué à envoyer ici. Ils le regardaient passer, l'air haineux, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Certaines se jetèrent même sur les grilles de leur cellule pour tenter de l'étrangler. Sympathique.

Azkaban était un peu plus vivable depuis que les détraqueurs n'y étaient plus. Cependant, la mer grise, l'odeur ignoble de sel, l'affreux bruit du vent qui pénétrait entre les pierres de la forteresse, tout ça donnait envie à Harry de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Comment Draco avait-il pu survivre à cet endroit, lui qui était né dans un immense manoir, n'était vêtu que de soie et de cachemire, ne supportait pas les tâches domestiques ?

Il arriva enfin devant la cellule de Malfoy. Elle n'était pas ouverte sur le couloir et séparée de celui-ci par des grilles, comme celle des autres prisonniers. C'était une petite pièce fermée par une porte sans serrure, avec un lavabo en mauvais état, un lit sur lequel était posé une mince couverture, un bureau. Le traitement réservé aux prisonniers riches, peut-être. Ou alors ils l'avaient changé de place pour ne pas affronter la colère d'Harry. Tout était très pauvre, abîmé, mais soigneusement entretenu.

Le blond était assit sur son lit, vêtu de l'habit gris clair des prisonniers. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse, il fixait le livre qu'Harry lui avait apporté deux jours auparavant.

Le Gardien échangea un regard avec Harry et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui sans poser de questions. Il y avait quelques privilèges à avoir sauvé le monde sorcier.

Pour la 5e fois de la semaine, le brun se sentit gauche, avec ses vêtements de bonne qualité qui le protégeaient bien du froid glacial, son teint hâlé dû aux nombreuses escapades dans les pays chauds avec Ginny ou Ron, son air de bien nourri-bien dormi. Il se sentait de trop ici, excessivement coloré au milieu des pierres grises, des meubles en bois, de la pâleur de Draco.

Il posapar terre son sac rempli de nourriture, de vêtements chauds, de livres. Il l'avait préparé une heure plus tôt tout en se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait peur que Draco ne s'en serve pour le frapper avec, charmante façon de lui dire qu'il refusait sa charité. Face au Serpentard, il redevenait le petit garçon effrayé et impressionné qui avait acheté ses robes de sorcier dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, et il détestait ça.

- Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fouts ici, Potter ?

- Tu ne vas pas me poser cette question à chaque fois que je viens ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu es complètement fou, soupira Draco en secouant la tête. Bon à jeter.

Sa respiration était bruyante, erratique. Malgré les paroles blessantes, la voix était douce. Trop fatigué pour hurler, Malfoy ? Le froid était insupportable, le coeur d'Harry se serra. Il s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

- Ca fait cinq jours que tu viens, si c'est pour te moquer de ma situation, je te préviens, tu ne ressortiras pas de cette pièce vivant, siffla Draco.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais enfermé ici depuis la fin de la Guerre, répondit Harry avec douceur. Il inspira profondément, affronta le regard noir de Malfoy.  
>- Je te croyais tranquil dans ton manoir, à te prélasser dans des divans en mangeant des macarons et en aboyant des ordres aux elfes de maison... Je croyais que tes parents avaient payé une grosse amende pour vous sortir de là, et que mon rapport sur la Bataille Finale écrit en Mai suffirait à vous innocenter, au moins ta mère et toi.<p>

Draco soupira. Il secoua la tête, baissa les yeux. Trop fatigué pour se battre, Malfoy ?

- Père était trop secoué pour penser à fuir, dit Draco. Il était blessé, et Mère ne savait pas comment réagir. Il a toujours été très fort, il a toujours su quoi faire. C'était toujours lui qui prenait les décisions... Les aurors ont débarqué moins d'une semaine après la Bataille Finale. Il n'y a pas eu de procès, rien. Nous avons été traînés ici, et personne ne s'est soucié de nous. Parce que personne n'était au courant. Nous recevons la Gazette ici. Le Directeur la pose régulièrement sur les tables du réféctoire. Aucun article sur notre arrestation, même pas une phrase. C'était comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. Les collègues de mon Père, les amis de Galas de Charité de ma mère... Personne. Seuls mes amis proche m'ont écrit, et sans eux je crois que je serai devenu fou.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

- Mère a manqué mourir ici... Elle est partie depuis peu... grâce... grâce à toi, mais elle m'écrit régulièrement. Père est dans une autre cellule. Je crois qu'il réfléchit à ses erreurs... Il parle peu, mais se nourrit quand même, et semble dormir normalement. Je me faisais du soucis pour lui au départ, mais comme je vois qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir, ça va. Et puis nous avons un nouvel espoir depuis que tu es intervenu à notre procès. Quelle surprise de voir que tu étais du côté de ceux qui nous soutenaient... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !

Le blond se tu, semblant lui-même étonné de son débit de parole. Il frissonna, s'enveloppa de sa petite couverture.

Harry le nota et dit :

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meurs de faim ou de froid avant de sortir d'ici. N'oublie pas que tu dois faire une Septième année à Poudlard afin qu'Hermione puisse avoir de meilleures notes que toi aux ASPIC et que je puisse mettre de l'urine de dragon dans ton jus de citrouille, et te massacrer au quidditch.

Il avait tenté de plaisanter, mais sa voix avait tremblé, sous le coup de l'émotion peut-être. Il se pencha pour cacher son trouble, sortit les affaires de son sac, sous le regard scrutateur de Draco.

- Tu as empoisonné la nourriture ? Demanda le blond en regardant les fruits avec envie.

Harry esquissa un sourire et lui tendit une barquette de fraises.

- Tu sais que c'est interdit d'emmener à manger aux prisonniers ? Ajouta Draco en la saisissant précipitamment.

- Ah bon ? Ils ont fouillé mon sac et n'ont rien dit, pourtant.

- Typique Pottérien comme attitude, soupira le blond, amusé. "Il y a des lois, elles ont été crées pour que je les transgresse".

- Ils te donnent quoi à manger ici ?

- On va éviter de parler de ça, Potter, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu rende ton repas sur le sol de ma cellule.

La plaisanterie était amère, mais si typique de Malfoy qu'Harry ne pu retenir un sourire.

ooooooooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Après un an et demi de pause, je tente de continuer cette fic qui me tenait vraiment à cœur j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Chapitre au passé_

CHAPITRE 10

**Lettre Ginny à Hermione**

Chère Hermione,

Ron m'a écrit pour me donner des nouvelles de Georges il m'a dit que ce dernier lui avait proposé de venir travailler à la Boutique.

Il faut que tu forces Ron à passer ses ASPICS. Je sais qu'il voulait être aurore pour continuer à être H24 avec Harry, mais maintenant que l'occasion de reprendre la boutique se présente, je pense qu'il considèrera que c'est une EXCELLENTE raison pour ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Tu sais comment est Ron. Il travaille à son rythme. Mais il faut qu'il y retourne. Pour lui... Pour moi. J'ai besoin qu'un de mes frères soit près de moi cette année, même si ce'st Ron et qu'il rougit dès qu'on parle d'autre chose que de quidditch, bouffe et sorcellerie.

D'après Ron, Georges part en Inde, tu pourrais me donner plus de détails sur ce projet ?

Je suis tellement fière de la façon dont il a affronté cette situation. Je me dis qu'à sa place, n'importe qui se serait effondré...Je ne sais pas si Ron te raconte tout de ce qu'il appelle pudiquement « nos affaires de famille » ?

En gros, quand j'étais encore en Angleterre et que nous étions tous au Terrier, c'est Maman et Georges qui exprimaient leur peine de façon plus évidente que nous, et c'est donc à eux que nous accordions le plus d'attention. Enfin, Ron a du t'en parler... Le truc c'est que Fred était le fils de Maman, c'était le jumeau de Georges, mais c'était aussi notre frère, à Ron, Bill, Charlie et moi. Et le fils de jour, Georges a surpris Ron en train de pleurer dans sa chambre. C'était un peu avant noël je crois. Je pense que ça lui l'a complètement bouleversé car Ron ne pleure JAMAIS (enfin, tu le sais). Depuis, il s'est tellement transformé... Il prend soin de nous, car il dit que la vie lui a pris un frère mais que les autres sont vivants, et que Fred aurait honte de lui s'il le voyait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée... Il a dit aussi que Fred lui manquerait toujours, qu'il ferait toujours partie de lui, et que des fois ça n'irait pas, mais qu'il fallait qu'on puisse compter sur lui autant que lui peut compter sur nous.

Depuis, tu le sais, il a ré-ouvert la boutique avec Lee, force Maman à sortir du terrier, multiplie les idées pour la boutique, et depuis noël, donc, il projettait de partir quelque part. Il a donc porté son choix sur l'Inde. Sais-tu si Angelina partira avec lui ? J'ai remarqué quelques lettres d'elle dans la chambre de Georges avant de partir en Corse...

Je joins à cette lettre un peu de sable de la plage de Saleccia. Pour t'apporter un peu de soleil, car j'imagine que chez nous, le temps doit être bien pourri... Nous sommes dans le Nord de la Corse, entre l'Île Rousse et St Florent, perdues en plein désert des Agriates. C'est magnifique ici. Je prends plein de photos, car j'ai envie de m'en souvenir toute ma vie. Même si je suis venue ici parce qu'Harry m'a quittée, ce séjour est magique. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre, paisible.

Aufait ! Luna a rencontré un garçon... C'est son premier petit-ami, alors elle me demande plein de conseils, c'est très drôle ! Il s'appelle Rolf. Il est américain, Luna trouve son accent adorable, s'en est presque niais. Il est en Corse pour son stage sur le terrain, apparemment il fait des études afin de devenir naturaliste. Du coup elle est tout le temps avec lui en train d'observer telle créature bizarre, telle plante, telle bouse de vache. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on va rester encore deux semaines ici, car Rolf a trouvé des traces d'une provenance inconnue sinon, il aurait dû partir vers Bonifaccio et je crois que Luna aurait proposé qu'on le suive...

Des fois, Rolf me demande des détails sur la guerre. Apparemment, Fudge avait une politique très secrète quant à nos failles, et nos amis étrangers n'auraient pas, mais alors pas du tout compris ce qu'il se passait avant que la bataille finale ne fasse rage à Poudlard. C'est dingue tu ne trouves pas ? Heureusement que Kinglsey est maintenant à la tête du ministère et qu'il n'a pas la main légère sur les réformes et punitins envers les employés corrompus... D'ailleurs, où en est le procès Ombrage ? C'était encore en suspend quand je suis partie.

Pour ma part, je vais bien. Harry me manque encore bien sûr, je ne suis pas un robot, mais je suis quand même pas mal occupée depuis que j'ai trouvé un job. Du coup je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à lui. Ah oui je ne t'ai pas dis ! Je fais le service du soir au restaurant dans le seul camping sorcier de tout le désert des Agriates depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers anglais voyagent beaucoup, et il leur manquait quelqu'un pour compléter leur équipe. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me garder tout l'Eté car d'après ce que m'a dit Lucie, ma patronne, ses nièces et neveux viennent chaque année en tant que saisonniers : c'est une affaire de famille. Moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout, car je m'amuse bien (j'ai appris à faire des « colonels »!) et que ça me plaît d'être utile et de gagner de l'argent par moi-même.

Le reste de la journée, je suis avec cette bande de joyeux barroudeurs dont je t'ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre. Ils nous ont suivi dans le Nord, je pense que c'est à cause de Thomas... Notre relation est un peu ambiguë, parfois nous flirtons un peu, car je l'aime bien et que je suis flattée de lui plaire, d'exister à ses yeux et parfois je le hais de ne pas être Harry, de ne pas avoir son odeur, ses yeux, de ne pas savoir apaiser mes souffrances...

Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se terminer, cette histoire.

Comment vas tu toi ? Et Harry ?

Londres commence à me manquer quand même. Je passerais peut-être un week-end, pour tous vous voir.

Ginny.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapitre écrit à Paris le 31 Juillet 2013.

Il se situe avant la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard pour sa Septième année, avant le 2e procès Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>

**24 Mars**

**Lettre de Hermione à Ginny**

Salut Ginny !

Tout d'abord, c'est super que tu ais trouvé du travail ! Tu as eu raison d'accepter ce job même s'il n'est que temporaire : ça t'apportera de l'expérience sur ton CV et te permettra de mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Les études ce n'est pas gratuit et même si tu vivras chez tes parents après Poudlard tu auras de grosses dépenses : les frais universitaires (pas gratuits en Angleterre, hélas), les manuels, le matériel, etc. C'est hélas une démarche que Ron a du mal à comprendre... (Je cite : « On va déjà travailler toute l'année à Poudlard, alors pourquoi se priver de nos vacances d'Eté ? » : je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de « travailler » lui et moi, mais soit!)

Au moins, tu as ta réponse : Ron a l'intention de retourner à Poudlard. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de l'embêter avec ça... Bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement pour obtenir ses ASPICS car j'ai trouvé un petite liste qu'Harry et lui ont fait l'autre jour, je ne te rapporte que les meilleurs passages :

_" Notre dernière année à Poudlard :_

_- Faire des soirées dans la cabane hurlante (penser à descendre aux cuisines pour la bierraubeurre)_

_Recréer l'armée de Dumbledore et faire des duels en pariant sur le gagnant (idée de Georges)_

_Massacrer tout le monde au quidditch (casser un bras à Malefoy)_

_Devenir des animagus non-déclarés et aller espionner le dortoir des filles (idée de Georges) _

_Cacher les bouquins d'Hermione et la regarder péter un plomb (idée de Georges)."_

Et je t'épargne le reste, tu as compris.

Fais attention avec ce pauvre Thomas. Il ne mérite pas de ramasser les pots cassés d'Harry. Sois sincère avec lui... S'il ne te plaît pas, ne le laisse pas espérer vainement. C'est difficile d'être la béquille, la morphine, « l'après Grand-Amour »... Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'est pas Harry.

Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une leçon de morale, Ginny. Tu es mon amie et tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu ailles bien. Mais Thomas n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, et si tu ne l'aimes pas, laisse le tranquille.

Comme tu ne lis plus la gazette, je te rapporte les nouvelles :

- Le procès Ombrage est prévu pour mi-mai : la gazette prédit 10 ans de prison dont 5 avec sursis et 4 000 gallions d'amende. Interdiction de retravailler au ministère. (ce n'est pas assez selon moi, mais bon)

- Le procès Malefoy se déroulera après-demain : Narcissa a déjà été relâchée, et Harry a témoigné en faveur de Draco et elle, en revanche il ne pourra rien faire pour Lucius (bien fait).

- Le Directeur d'Azkaban (il a un nom imprononçable, je te l'épargne) et Kinglsey ont prévu de grandes réformes dans la prison : on en saura plus cette semaine, le ministère a prévu un communiqué

Pour ma part, ça va. Depuis que nous sommes revenus fiancés, Molly nous harcèle de question à Ron et moi... Je t'avoue que c'est un peu usant. D'autant plus que Ron est très occupé avec Georges et la boutique, et que moi je me retrouve seule au Terrier...

Je vois un peu Harry, mais pas souvent car il passe énormément de temps à la bibliothèque moldue pour ne pas gaffer devant Gabriel : je trouve ça très bien qu'il l'ait rencontré, d'après ce que me dit Harry c'est un garçon très cultivé et passionné, et puis je sais que c'est bon pour lui de respirer un peu, de ne pas se sentir surveillé tout le temps (je t'épargne les articles stupides parus ces derniers mois dans « Sorcière Hebdo » : les habits de Harry, le sourire de Harry, la façon de voler de Harry, les vacances de Harry, les projets de Harry, les livres que lit Harry, les orteilles de Harry... (bon, ok, le dernier est de moi!).

Bon, ni Ron ni moi n'avons rencontré ce fameux Gabriel, mais à force d'insister, on finira bien par voir sa tête ! (il va falloir que je brief Ron sur deux ou trois points, j'ai bien peur que pour bien jouer son rôle il ne se mette à parler de « prise éclectique »...)

Sinon, a mon avis Georges part avec Angelina, car ils n'arrêtent pas de communiquer par la cheminée et l'autre jour je les ai entendu parler d'auberge et de logement chez l'habitant...

Arthur t'a réservé une place pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, aufait. Comme tu t'en doutes, les garçons sont excités comme des puces : c'est insupportable. Mais bon, ce sont toujours des projets, et les projets permettent à Ron de ne pas trop penser à Fred. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'oublier, ni qu'aller à la coupe du monde remplacera la mort de votre frère, bien sûr : ce serait ridicule. Mais Ron a besoin de se projetter, de penser aux choses agréables qu'il vivra bientôt, c'est sa façon de continuer à vivre malgré le manque.

Tu nous manque aussi. Molly prévoit un grand repas de famille (tableaux compris : ça risque d'être sacrément bruyant) pour l'anniversaire de Victoire. Elle te communiquera la date, mais de toute façon je pense qu'il va falloir que tu reviennes en Angleterre dans le courant du mois d'Avril, car ici tout se reconstruit et tente de renaître : même si le désert des agriates semble merveilleux, il ne faut pas que tu rates ça. C'est ta maison ici, et ta place et parmis nous. Tu n'es pas la copine de Harry, Ginny, tu es la sœur de Ron, et mon amie.

NB : Molly a INSISTE pour que je joigne à cette lettre ce gâteau au chocolat. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne fonde en chemin sous le soleil de Corse (merci de nous narguer... Il fait 10 degrés ici), mais bon elle ne voulait pas que le hibou parte sans (bon tu connais ta mère, je ne te fais pas un dessin)...

NB II : Embrasse Luna pour moi. J'ai un peu honte de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre, enfin, je veux dire, à part pour l'inviter à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle et moi n'avons jamais été très proches, mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus que j'éprouve la moindre animosité envers elle... J'espère qu'elle le sait. C'est super qu'elle ait rencontré Rolf.

Hermione.

* * *

><p>Bon j'espère qu'après cette disparition d'un an et demi, il y a encore des gens qui me lisent... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous embrasse !<p> 


	14. Chapter 12

_Chapitre au passé_

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Le 24 Mars 1999 - 15 heures**

- Il gèle, maugréa Harry en posant son sac à leur table habituelle.

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et la température ne devait pas excéder les dix degrés. Comme leur Café était dans le Londres moldu, Harry était obligé de transplaner puis de prendre le métro, ce qui le rendait de très mauvaise humeur les jours de pluie car les gens se bousculaient dans les sous-terrains (agissant comme si toute leur vie se jouait à trois secondes près) et que les mauvaises odeurs remontaient de façon parfois insupportable. Non, décidémment, Harry n'aimait pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT le métro.

Gabriel sourit et poussa une part de tarte à la mélasse sous le nez d'Harry. Il venait sûrement de sortir de chez lui car Harry reconnaissait ce t-shirt noir que tentait de cacher son écharpe : c'était son haut de pyjama.

- Tiens, mange, au lieu de râler.

- Comment peux-tu être de si bonne humeur ? S'exclama Harry, excédé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et soupira.

- Je suis avec toi, répondit Gabriel. Je suis avec toi, et on va se gaver de gâteaux et parler bouquins. Je tenterais bien la tarte au citron aujourd'hui. Ensuite, on ira peut-être au cinoche, matter ce film que tu voulais voir, tu sais celui qui se passe à Istanbul, et puis après on ira manger un fish and ships, ou un kebab, et peut-être se saoûler dans ce bar où ils font 10 livres les 10 shooters. Ou alors, on ira chez moi glander, boire du thé ou de la vodka, je t'apprendrais des mots en russe (_encore ) _que tu auras oublié demain – sérieusement, tu es mauvais en langue quand même, comment faisais-tu au collège ? -, et puis tu me parleras de Ron et Hermione et de vos bêtises dans votre pensionnat -château (d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris où c'était, mais c'est sûrement parce que je ne vis pas ici). Après tu raleras car je retourne en russie cet Eté, je te dirais de venir me voir, je te décrirais St Pétersbourg comme la plus belle ville du monde, tu auras envie de venir boire des shooters à Doumskaya Oulitsa tu râleras contre le prix des billets d'avion, tu voudras écrire une lettre au mec d'Airflot mais tu n'arriveras pas à chercher l'adresse du siège sur internet -sérieusement Harry, t'as grandis où ? Mon ordinateur est super facile à utiliser - . Puis on parlera de ton avenir, de la reprise de tes études, tu mangeras tous mes cornflakes – t'inquiètes j'en ai rachetés depuis Samedi -. Ensuite on s'endormira comme des crétins sur mon sofa alors que mon lit sera à 2 mètres et je me réveillerai à huit heures pour aller en cours de littérature à huit heures trente, et je te maudirais de m'avoir tenu éveillé jusqu'à cinq heures du matin alors que je me tape pour la cinquantième fois « Songe d'une nuit d'Eté ». Ensuite je reviendrais à midi, tu seras toujours en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux, et puis je cuisinerai un petit plat et je te proposerai de venir en cours magistrale avec moi, je te dirais que c'est de la civi américaine, passionnant je te jure, tu diras que tu es occupé, et tu fonceras faire ce que tu fais tous les jours depuis deux semaines – tu sais, le truc que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est -, tu rougiras, je te dirais que c'est pas grave et que tu as le droit d'avoir ton jardin secret, et on mangera notre omelette aux champignons tranquillement en écoutant de la musique. Non, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai de mauvaise humeur. Allez, mange ta tarte, et dis-toi que chez moi, à cette époque de l'année, il neige encore.

**Le 25 Mars**

_Journal de Harry Potter_

Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange avec Gabriel. Mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que Ginny et moi avons rompu, et ma récente découverte quant à mes inclinations … (Ok, le stresse me fait écrire comme dans les grimmoires vieux de 500 ans, flippant). Bref, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gabriel, tout ce que je sais c'est que, très très très ivres, tous les deux dans la rues, on s'est embrassés. Mais pas comme la fois où j'ai rompu avec Ginny et que j'étais ivre mort et desespéré, non, là, il a répondu à mon baiser. De toute façon, je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser maintenant, il faut que j'aille à Azkaban voir Malefoy. Bon sang, Harry, pas de ça maintenant.

_Récit_

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Harry.

Ils étaient assis face à face, Harry sur la chaise, Draco sur son lit, depuis dix minutes. Dix minutes de silence total, à se geler dans cette maudite pièce, à éviter le regard de l'autre.

Draco répondit, l'air faussement détaché :

- Il est pas mal, en fait, ce bouquin que tu m'as passé.

- Tu as peur ? De sortir de prison, je veux dire.

- C'est un ami moldu qui te l'a conseillé, c'est ça ? Pas mal du tout. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis moldus.

- Bon sang, Malefoy...

- J'ai lu les six premiers chapitres cette nuit. Je ne savais pas que les moldus pouvaient écrire de si belles choses.

- Mais tu vas répondre, oui ? On ne parle pas de ça !

- C'est tout de même un honneur que je lui fais, à ce moldu, de lire son livre. Bien sûr, il ne le sait pas, le malheureux !

- TU AS PEUR OUI OU NON ?

- Rappelle moi, pourquoi est-ce tu es ici déjà ? Pour m'emmerder ?

- Tu as peur, Draco ?

- Potter, est-ce que j'aurais, par mégarde, laissé entendre que tu as le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Silence.

- Pardon.

- Et pour répondre à ta question : T'es quoi, mon psy ?

- Non, mais je me disais juste qu'à ta place, j'aurais peur.

- Non mais attends, ce n'est pas parce que je tolère ta présence à mes côtés que l'on est super potes et que je vais te raconter tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tete, ok ?

- Ok, ok.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ?

- Ben je m'en vais, si ma présence t'importune tant.

Soupir.

- Non, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Non, mais reste.

**Le 26 Mars – 9 heures du matin**

_Journal de Draco Malefoy _

J'aimerais bien que Potter arrête d'envahir les magazines. Chaque matin je me lève, je bois mon café (ignoble, soit dit en passant, mais bon Potter a fait en sorte que je sois l'un des seuls prisonniers à avoir du café, alors je ne vais pas venir râler dernière, ça paraîtrait gonflé de ma part) en lisant mon journal, et BAM je tombe sur sa tête de bienheureux. Les projets de Potter, les voyages de Potter, les dons de Potter aux associations, les amours de Potter (inexistants), les bonnes actions de Potter, les poils de cul de Potter (bon ok le dernier est de moi!).

Déjà que je vois sa tête tous les jours. Il est venu aujourd'hui aussi, tout penaud comme d'habitude, l'air à la fois gêné et con (très drôle à voir, cela dit. Je devrais peut-être lui demander de me procurer un appareil photo, les générations futures gagneraient à voir à quoi ressemblait réellement St Potter). Ce con est arrivé à 8h du matin, il n'a rien à faire de sa vie ou quoi ?

J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais sa présence m'irrite moins qu'avant. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je _l'apprécie_, mais disons que ses visites me distraient un peu.

Aujourd'hui, le procès. A 16 heures, je crois. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid. J'ai tellement froid que je ne dors plus. Parfois, le froid fige tous mes muscles, mon corps devient un gros tas de muscles douloureux. Je sais bien que c'est la fin de l'hiver et que ça ira mieux plus tard, mais je deviens fou, littéralement. Je deviens fou à cause du froid ! Je deviens fou, enfermé dans cette pièce ! Je préfererai encore être avec les autres à gratter la merde collée sur le sol de la salle de bain ! Mais ils préfèrent me laisser ici car – je les ai entendus parler l'autre jour - « Potter risque de venir le voir et s'il se met en colère parce que le petit mangemort est aux travaux avec les autres, c'est la presse qu'on aura sur le dos ».

Je pense également que depuis que Potter a pris ma défense au Procès, les autres prisonniers ne me portent pas dans leur cœur...

_Récit_

Draco posa sa plume et réfléchit longuement. Des fois, lors de ses insomnies, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait s'il sortait de prison. Retourner a Poudlard ? Rester chez lui, cloîtré, dans l'attente de quelque chose ? Partir quelque part, loin, et refaire sa vie, tout oublier ? Epouser Astoria comme le voulait son père ?

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa plume quand la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et que Harry, rouge et essoufflé, entra dans la pièce.


End file.
